Love and Ash
by LightsCDark
Summary: Sequel to Love and Blood: How did this become like this? I thought losing my father was difficult and when I finally got over him I lost someone else. A war is breaking lose, blood has been spilled and if the Darkness takes over the world it is nothing but ash. The Dark Lord seeks the One Ring, but is it true what it says? He seeks something else too?
1. I will die with you

**This is the sequel to **_**Love and Blood**_** from the Hobbit section. It has been a while since I finished the first book, and for that I am truly sorry. The problem is I had no idea how to start the first chapter. But after locking myself in the library for two days, here is it.**

**Summary: How did this become like this? I thought losing my father, Thorin, was difficult and when I finally got over him I lost someone else. A war is breaking lose, blood has been spilled and if the Darkness takes over the world it is nothing but ash. The Dark Lord seeks the Ring, but is it true what it says? He seeks something else too?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 1:**

**I will die with you**

"_I love you, does that not mean anything to you?" He asked me. I looked into his grey eyes, his beautiful eyes. It means anything to me. "I know you love me, just as much as I love you." Don't say it… It cannot work._

"_Legolas…" I whispered. "I—" He placed two fingers on my lips. _

"_I don't care what anyone thinks, I care about you," Legolas said. I do love him; I love him more than anything. How did things come to this? I went right into his arms and kissed him. I want to be with him forever. _

_xXx_

"_We cannot! Do you not understand?" I almost screamed at Legolas. "I am mortal, I don't live as long as you do! I will get old and you will see me die." I waited for his response. Legolas did not look shocked, but I knew I touched a soft spot in him. _

"_Then I will die with you," he said. What? No… He cannot die because of me. "I will do anything for us to be together, anything!" I took a deep breath and looked down on the ground. I have to say this, I don´t want to, but I have to. Just to make him understand that there is nothing for us anymore. A tear ran down my face._

"_Our love is nothing anymore, Legolas. Even I do love you, but I cannot. There is nothing for us anymore." I looked at him and saw how much my words hurt him. "It is nothing but ash," I whispered. _

_xXx_

I opened my eyes, feeling I am getting more tired each second. I have not slept very well after our argument. How long have I been sleeping? Why haven´t Aragorn woken me up? I peeked up seeing Aragorn sitting with his back to the cave wall. He is sleeping, heavily too; I can see how his chest rises.

I looked out of the cave and I saw it is raining and soon dawn.

I ate some left over from last night, it was not much, cannot say it was that good either. I sat myself opposite of Aragorn; he can sleep a little longer before I wake him up. Not knowing what to do, I start thinking about Legolas. I closed my eyes and leaned my head backwards. I smiled when I saw his face. But I should not; I should stop thinking about him. It is over…

I opened my eyes and saw Aragorn looking at me. "You were thinking about Legolas," he said. Is it that obvious? He smiled. "When you close your eyes and smiles, you think of him."

"No, I am not," I lied. "I am thinking happy thoughts."

"Of Legolas," Aragorn said and took some of the meat. He is not going to give up… "I see how you smile, I known you long enough now." I smiled when he was not looking. We packed our things and went out of the cave with our hoods good up over our faces.

For days we continued to walk east, across fields and forests, mountains and rivers. "Stop," I said and grabbed Aragorn´s right shoulder and got him down so the yellow corns were longer than us. I felt my heart race more than ever. Aragorn and I peeked over the corns and saw black riders in the forest. We were in the middle of the fields, just about to enter the last forest before the swamps. _"Do they know?"_ I whispered and Aragorn nodded. How can they know? We saw it ride away on its black horse. Nazgûls…

"They are after Gollum too," Aragorn said and stood up, I followed him. "How they know he have had the Ring, I do not know, but we must hurry." That´s where we are going, to find Gollum. Gandalf told us we had to; he might suspect that Sauron knows Gollum once had it.

Shortly after I left Erebor after my father, Thorin, died. Lady Galadriel, Saruman, Gandalf and Radagast went to Dol Goldur. They did not defeat Sauron that was the necromancer, they did not expect it but they got him out of there and now he is in Mordor, searching for the One Ring. The Ring Bilbo found all those years ago in Misty Mountain. No wonder he managed to get passed everything and everyone.

_It is nothing but ash… It is nothing…_ I could hear my own voice saying it. I closed my eyes for one second and let a tear drop down, I opened them and saw Aragorn stand still. I looked where he was looking and there I saw Gollum. Hiding between rocks, on his way from the swamps where we thought he would be. We have been going through this maze of gigantic stonewalls. I looked around and saw I could go around him if I kept my head down. I pointed that way to Aragorn and he nodded. I walked around, keeping my head low and I saw Gollum having his back to me. He was small, thin and very little hair, crawling on all four.

He turned to me and screamed. Damn it! He looked before him and saw Aragorn, screaming even more. I draw my sword, _Glawarel_, and saw a flying rock hit my forehead. "Tiaashar!" I heard Aragorn say to me as I landed on the ground. I looked on the blue sky and I heard another scream that did not come from Gollum, it went right into my bones. I sat up and saw Aragorn catching Gollum before he turned his head where we saw two Nazgûls. They are so close! I stood up seeing Gollum escaping; I grabbed his arm and knocked him out.

"Aragorn, run!" I said to him. I saw he grab Gollum just as I saw one Nazgûl go after him. The Nazgûl stopped and looked at me, drawing the Morgul Blade. I looked at the blade and then at the Nazgûl and I draw _Calithilel,_ my moonlight. Having both sunlight and moonlight in my hands I looked like I was ready to fight him off, but inside me I am scared to death. I froze when he screamed. I grabbed the necklace around my neck; the one I got from I then saw two others. All right, plan number one: Attack, did not work. Plan number two… Run! I turned on my heels and went down the side of the mountain where Aragorn had just gone, I saw his tracks, it was a small hole but inside it was a big room. Aragorn waited for me with Gollum over his shoulders.

"This way," he said and I followed him, looking back expecting to see the Nazgûls on our heels, but it was nothing only us here. After a while we stopped, I leaned on my knees. Please let this be the last time I will ever see the Black Riders…

"What happened back there? Did you not see I was running?" Aragorn asked and I looked at him. He was taking forth a blanket and let Gollum be on it, he then closed it and tied it up with the creature in it.

"I froze," I said and he looked at me. "I have never seen them before, only heard about them." He walked towards me and touched my shoulder.

"They cannot die, Tiaashar." I nodded, I know that. "Even I hate it, but running is the best option," he said and I nodded. "Let`s go. Gandalf will meet us in the Woodland Realm." I nodded and followed him out of here, yet I still got this feeling that someone is watching us. I looked around, it was no one here but us, but I know it is someone.

"_I will die for you if I have to," Legolas said to me. I did not dare look at him. "I will fight for you, I will and you know I will. I love you."_

He will die for me… _I will die for you… I will die with you…_

I crashed into Aragorn when he stopped. He looked strange at me before he looked a head. "There is something in the shadows," he said. He had stopped before the Woodland Realm, Legolas`s home. I can feel it, cold… Aragorn and I looked at each other.

"Nazgûls…" I said.

xXx

**First chapter in the story: Done.**

**Feel like this did not go as well as I thought, but it will get better and few more chapters I will get into the LOTR time. This will almost go after the movie. **


	2. He is dying

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 2:**

He is dying

xXx

I fell right on my back and saw the Nazgûl above me with his sword pointed at me. I could not see his eyes, but I could feel he look at my neck. I looked down and saw my necklace was out in the open. The Necklace from the line of Durin. He then was suddenly in fire and Aragorn stood behind, he came to my side and helped me up.

"Get up," he said.

"Where`s Gollum?" I asked and looked around, I saw him behind one of the trees, still in the blanket but only screaming. I looked around and saw two Nazgûls that attacked us in fire and disappear south in the distance. After two hours inside the Woodland Realm two Nazgûls attacked us. As the dark had fallen upon us Aragorn had lit a wooden torch that is how the Nazgûl was on fire. I tried to get to Gollum but Aragorn hold me back.

"Are you hurt?" He asked me and looked at me, I shake my head. I saw he was pleased and went over to Gollum that was till screaming. "Be quiet!"

"I am sorry," I said. Aragorn looked at me.

"It is not need to say that," he said.

"It is… I froze again, I heard…" I stopped. This is stupid. I saw Aragorn narrow his eyebrows, trying to read me. "Never mind, let`s go. We are soon at the palace." I do not want Aragorn to know I heard Legolas`s voice again and then mine telling me it is all over. That our love is nothing but ash… I got to stop thinking! I stopped when I saw lit torches before us, I looked at Aragorn. Elves! We are safe…

Before us I saw Captain Tauriel approach. She looked at Aragorn and then at me.

"_We have been waiting for you two,"_ Tauriel said on Elven tongue. She looked over Aragorn where she saw Gollum still wrapped in the blanket. We followed the Elves on safe paths through the forest and I told Tauriel about the Nazgûls. It had begun raining badly so I took on my hood, but luckily we got inside the palace. When Gollum had found out that we took him to the Elves he had begged to release him, even offered Aragorn fish for payment. I had to smile, but it went away when he cough saying "Gollum, Gollum."

The Elves took Gollum away and Aragorn and I met on King Thranduil and Legolas. _"Aragorn son of Arathorn,"_ King Thranduil said on Elven tongue. Aragorn bowed to him and gave Legolas a hug. King Thranduil turned to me. _"Tiaashar daughter of Lydia, how nice it is too see you again."_ Something tells me he did not mean it really.

"_Nice to see you again too, King Thranduil,"_ I said on Elven tongue. "_Would you excuse me? I am soaking wet."_ King Thranduil nodded and an Elven maid came, the same maiden that always shows me the room I usually have. I nodded to Legolas before I followed the Elven maiden.

After I got on dry clothes again it was food for Aragorn and I. Gandalf would be there to as promised and he will tell us little bit more about Gollum.

"Sauron have tortured him, for how long I do not know," Gandalf told us. King Thranduil and Legolas were here too. We were eating and having this secret council in one of the rooms far from other Elves.

"Did he tell Sauron where Bilbo is?" I asked, worried about the small Hobbit. Gandalf did not say anything but I could tell on his face. Gollum told the enemy…

"While I questioned him Gollum said `Shire. Baggins.` Gollum told Sauron the location of the One Ring," Gandalf said. I leaned back on the chair and looked down on the plate. This is not good. Bilbo is in danger.

"The Nazgûls tried to stop us from getting to Gollum, even after they tortured him," Aragorn said.

"Yes, so Gollum will not tell us what he said to them," Gandalf said. "Gollum must stay here," he said to King Thranduil. "I am not sure of how long Gollum tried to search for the Ring, or how long he followed Bilbo. The Shire is a very hidden place, peaceful. It would not surprise me if the enemy do not know where it is."

"He will stay here, but if he some how manage to escape. We will not go after him," King Thranduil said and Gandalf understood that by nodding. "But we will tell you right away."

"Bilbo is not safe in the Shire," I said. King Thranduil looked at me. "I have to go after him."

"That is already been done, my dear," Gandalf said. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, it has? "Bilbo should be safe in Rivendell now. After some magic and convincing he left the Ring in Bag End to Frodo Baggins." Bilbo did tell me he adapted a family member last time I saw him few years ago. But the Ring is still in the Shire. "Bilbo have had the Ring for too long, it was wise to pass it along to someone else." Gandalf finished up before he stood up. "Now that I have got new information, I must go and warn Frodo and tell him to get to Rivendell fast. Aragorn may I speak with you before I leave?" Aragorn nodded and followed Gandalf out. After Aragorn left so did King Thranduil, leaving Legolas and me.

I looked at him, expecting him to say something as he always did, but he did not. I thought he would say something that he wants me back that he loves me and will fight for me. He did it all the time I came here, mostly because I visit Erebor. But he stood up and left me here. As I heard the door behind me close and no one was near I let out the air was holding inside.

I went out and saw Legolas and Tauriel talking, they were smiling and laughing. Tauriel touched Legolas`s arm… Why is she doing that? They both looked at me and then they left. Never mind… It is not like- Aragorn approached me.

"Tiaashar," he said. "I am leaving." Already? "Gandalf want me to help Frodo get to Imladris. Are you coming with me?" He asked. I looked around and saw Legolas, he was looking at us. For some reasons he does not talk to me, but I am going to change that.

"No, I will stay here for a while. I am going to visit some old friends in Erebor," I said. I looked at Aragorn and he looked at Legolas and smiled.

The next day I went to the library and looked through some of the Elven books. I knew Legolas would be here on this time of the day and in the corner close to the window I saw him. I continued trying to search for a book. _"Dwarves,"_ I read out loud from a title and I took it out of the shelf. It was a heavy book and I lay it on the table as quiet I could, not successful I can say. Just as I sat down on the chair someone burst the door open and I saw it was three guards rushing towards Legolas.

"_Your father, the King is hurt,"_ I could hear they whisper. How can I hear them whisper? I saw Legolas get up quickly and our eyes met, his eyes were full of worry and I followed them. Though by the time I got out of the library Legolas was gone, but I saw Elven maids rushed here and there. I followed one of them and saw King Thranduil be carried inside with Legolas on his side. He was holding his father`s hand and I saw Legolas`s hand was all white. I went to one of the Elven guards that had come with the King, but now stood still.

"_What happened to the King?"_ I asked him on the Elven tongue. His face turned to me and I saw sorrow in his eyes.

"_Our King is dying,"_ he answered me and I felt a small breeze come through me. Dying? _"He is dying if no on can heal him."_


	3. King Thranduil

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 3**

King Thranduil

xXx

I waited in the hallway, even I must be in the way but I cannot just leave. I walked back and forth, looked up seeing the Elven maids come out and then in the room to the King. I went on my toes trying to see if I could see the King, but I could not. Sometimes when an Elven maid came out she had blood on her dress… The King`s blood, he is dying. I tried to see Legolas, but I could not see him either.

Now I just feel stupid how I was towards the King. He cannot die. Legolas told me he is not ready for that role, being a king, so he cannot die. I saw Tauriel and I got up fast and ran after her. I grabbed her arm so she turned around.

"Tauriel," I said. "Captain Tauriel." I said fast. "Have you heard anything?" I asked.

"You tell me, you have sitting there and been in the way all the time," Tauriel said. I took a deep breath, not letting the air out. That hurt.

"No one has told me anything," I said. "But I know you must have been told something."

"They cannot save him," Tauriel said with tears in her eyes. "The wound is too deep." It looked like she was going to break down so I took her in my arms and she gladly accepted it. She cried into me and I tried calming her down.

"Shh," I said. "He is strong, he will come out of it alive," I said in a low voice.

"No, he cannot," Tauriel weeping. "I was supposed to protect him, take the blow for him but he pushed me away and now he is dying because I failed." I took her arms and looked into her crying eyes.

"No, you did not. Do not say that, he is not going to die," I said and tried to bring a smile on my own face, it did not work very good. "He have won so many battles, they outside the forest even." I knew I did not convince her. She saw the wound, I have not. "The King will not leave the kingdom to his son yet, he will fight it." Tauriel narrowed her eyebrows. "Legolas told me he is not ready and the King knows that. He will not give up." Tauriel took away her tears, nodded and then left. But before she completely left she turned around to me.

"I know how Legolas have been lately since you came back, he is doing it against you," she said. What is she talking about? "For you to try and understand that you two belong to each other." She then left.

I went back to the library to think, it feels good to be in a library. It gives me peace and time to think. The King was dying and it was no one here. What can I do to help? I must do something. Are they sure they have tried everything? I looked on the open book of the Dwarves I was going to read. I saw a picture drawn of a very beautiful gem. It was yellow. _The Line of Durin…_ I looked at my own necklace, they look very similar. I continued to read and something came up. I ran out of the library, passed all the Elven guards and ladies and lords and through the King`s hallway. The door was a bit opened and I could hear Legolas`s voice.

"_Father, you cannot leave me like mother did,"_ I barely heard Legolas whisper. _"You know I need you, the forest need you. Wake up, father. Tell the Gods they take you away too soon."_ It was quiet and I opened the door more and saw Legolas sit on a chair next to the bed, holding his father`s hand. "Tiaashar?" I did not say anything, I took the necklace in my hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked at the King, he is so pale, I cannot see him breathing.

"I hope this helps," I said to Legolas and met his eyes. They were sad and full of grief. I looked away, could not bare look into his eyes more. I looked down on the necklace. "And you better do your job and heal the King."

I have figured out that I am the only one who can touch this necklace. King Dain of Erebor never touched the gem when he gave it to me, only the chains. Aragorn tried once when I almost lost it and it burned him. I hold the necklace in my right hand and touched King Thranduil`s cold hand with my left. Please let this work. I closed my eyes and I felt a warm breeze through me. It was so warm, I tried to open my eyes but when I tried to resist the hotness it came come warm. I let it take me and darkness covered me.


	4. You are like eighty---

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 4**

You are like eighty-

xXx

I opened my eyes and saw only light; I blinked and saw colours of cream and brown. I looked up on a roof and I saw to my right was Legolas. What is he doing here? He is sleeping… I looked out of the window, it is dark. I sat up and Legolas woke up. He came right to my side and sat down on the edge of the bed. Thranduil…

"King Thranduil," I said. "Your father how is he?" I asked worried. What happened? I touched my forehead feeling a small headache. Legolas smiled and shake his head.

"Rest a bit, would you? You just passed out," he said. But… "My father is fine, a bit tired but he is all right. His wound is healed, thanks to you." I looked to my right and then left and saw my necklace on the table. I reached for it and took it in my hand.

"It healed him," I said. "I read about it in a book here and I had to try it." I looked up at Legolas, he looked worried. "What happened to him? I heard he pushed Tauriel away…"

"Orcs had come to close to our borders. My father went out there with a group, but they got attacked by not just Orcs, Nazgûls too." I looked shocked at him. Nazgûls? They dare come so close here? "They are away now, they wounded my father, after that they just left. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"A small headache," I said. "But else I am fine. Why did I pass out?" I asked.

"When your necklace healed my father through you, you just lighten up." I raised my eyebrows. I did what? "With a beautiful golden light. It looked like you were… Fighting and then you just relaxed and passed out." He pointed at my forehead and I touched my left side of it and felt bandage. "Sadly, I could not reach you in time, you crashed into the night table." I smiled, of course I did. "I…" He stopped saying anything and looked on his hands, I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I thought I had lost you." I touched his chin and made him look into my eyes.

"You will not loose me," I said. "Not that easily." He smiled and took my hand in his. "I love you, you know that right? No matter what I have said." He kissed my hand.

"I know, I love you too."

I opened my right eye looking directly in the sun, I then opened my left eye and saw a figure come closer. I blinked to adjust to the light and saw it was King Thranduil that came to me. I stood up from the grass, brushed some dirt from the dress and looked at the King.

"King Thranduil," I said and bowed with my head.

"Now that is not needed," the King said. "Your courtesy." Ah huh… What did my necklace do to him? "Come walk with me." I nodded and we continue walking deeper in the woods, north of the palace. He did not say anything in the couple of first minutes; I just looked upon the trees waiting for him to say anything.

"I am glad you are up and walking," I broke the silence, it was too awkward. "Legolas was very worried about you, actually the whole kingdom was." I saw he smiled.

"Thank you, Tiaashar," he said and turned to me. "Without you I would be dead."

"I would never hesitate doing it again, King Thranduil," I said the truth. "Are you truly feeling fine?" I asked.

"Yes, it is nothing to be worried about." It was this awkward silence again… "I thought differently about you when I found out the reason you left my son." … What? I looked around; this is the same place our conversation was last time. When he told me in the first place to leave Legolas.

"Are you going to tell me everything you once told me again?" I asked. "That he is an Elf and I am mortal, and you don´t want to see him heartbroken when I die?"

"I could do that, or I can just leave it be," King Thranduil said. Leave it be? Him? I doubt that… "You have no idea how my son was when he did not have you. I thought he was going down that he would leave this world too early." If that happened I could never forgive myself… "Stay with him Tiaashar, or you can forget coming back to my land." He then left. I stood frozen and shocked at his words. It feels like he has banished me from the Woodland Realm. I let out the air I had hold inside and shifted my position of how I stood. Well this was interesting. I turned and walked deeper into the woods.

I looked up the trees and heard bird singing, a warm summer breeze went through my hair and I closed my eyes. I will not leave him; I promise I will not leave him. But… No but… I love him, I love him more than anything, more than God. Yet I still got this weird feeling that something can go wrong, we are not meant to be together. I turned around and saw Legolas with his quiver on his back and bow in his hand. He smiled; I could not help but smile back.

"You talked to my father?" He asked and I nodded. "Did he say thank you?" I nodded again. "And now, what will you do?" I took his hand.

"Be here if you don`t mind." I saw Legolas smile widely and squeezed my hand. "But I think I should also head back to the west. I have a feeling I might be needed there."

"I understand." He looked up at the trees. "I then hope you don´t mind I come with you." I would not mind at all. He took around my waist and I leaned towards a tree, he looked down on me. He took away a hair lock from my face and placed it behind my ear. "You have this extraordinary beauty." I flushed, come on now… "It is true. Even after all these years."

"Hey!" I said. "You thought I would look older?" I asked.

"Aragorn looks older," Legolas said and I chuckled. He is so going to hear this. "You are like eighty-" I raised my hand and placed it on his mouth.

"Don´t say anything that you will regret on," I said and he smiled.

"_Legolas!"_ We heard a voice say and we looked to the side and saw a guard come rushing towards us, but he stopped quite a distance when he got the attention. _"Prince Legolas, Lady Tiaashar. Gollum has escaped."_


	5. A trade

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar. **

**Chapter 5**

A trade

xXx

"Aragorn!" Legolas shout out which got Aragorn´s attention, just as he turned to us he ducked from the sword and burned the Nazgûl with the torch he had in his hand. Legolas helped Aragorn with the Nazgûls, trying to get rid of them and I ran right away to Frodo Baggins. He lay on the ground with his dear friend Samwise Gamgee at his side. Legolas and I just arrived to the Weathertop when we saw Frodo get stabbed. More like we saw the Nazgûl stab something and Frodo turned visible.

"Frodo…" I whispered and he looked at me in pain. "Hang on."

"Who are you?" Samwise asked me. I did not answer. "You are Shadow, Lady Tiaashar," the Hobbit said. "Bilbo told us about you." I looked towards Legolas and Aragorn and saw one Nazgûl approach me fast. I stood up and blocked his attack with _Calithilel,_ moonlight, my right hand sword. With his left hand he grabbed my sword and with his right he withdraw his sword and took his hand around my neck and squeezed. I panicked, trying to get air, trying to get free. The Nazgûl walked forward and me backwards and he pushed me hard against one of the stonewalls here. I saw he looked down on my neck, luckily not further down. He pulled my sword out of my hand and throws it away and he touched my necklace from the Dwarves. Just as he did a bright light came and I saw the Nazgûl got burned. He let go off me and I fell right on the ground trying desperately to catch some air into my lounges.

I saw the Nazgûl in fire and black dots, no I cannot pass out now!

"_Tiaashar!"_ I heard Legolas say. I felt him near me, but it looks so far away. _"Breath, take it easy."_ I saw his hand go up and down and so did my head, feeling I could breath again. _"Aragorn go!"_ I then saw Aragorn ran off with Frodo over his shoulders and the three Hobbits after. I looked at Legolas, into his grey eyes and he helped me up. He gave me my sword back, but I felt dizzy. "That necklace of yours is powerful," Legolas said. "But you have to be careful, when it is used it looks like it draws your energy." I nodded.

"Yeah, I felt that. Come on, Frodo is hurt and we have to take him to Imladris," I said and we went off to find our horses.

Legolas and I found Aragorn bending over Frodo, with Athelas in his hand. Arwen was also here; she looked at both of us, smiled and focused back on Frodo. "We have to take him to my father," Arwen said. Aragorn took Frodo up in his arms and walked over to us. "We have been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you, they other four I do not know."

"Legolas you take him," Aragorn said.

"No, I take him," Arwen disagreed. "I ride faster." Aragorn looked at Arwen, he did not like this. "I do not fear them…" She whispered. Aragorn nodded and walked over to her horse and placed Frodo on her. I turned to my horse and mounted him.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked me.

"I cannot leave Arwen alone out there," I said. _"As much as I fear them, but I have to help her,"_ I said on Elven tongue. I rode up next to Arwen who sat behind Frodo on her horse.

"Arwen, ride hard, don´t look back," Aragorn said and she took off. Aragorn looked at me and nodded and I rode off after Arwen. As we got out of the forest I took another path.

Arwen had taken a detour so I could manage to get before her, she was going to the river. I hide between some trees. I had fastened the quiver of arrows and bow on the saddle and I took them forth. I aimed where I saw Arwen got out of the forest again with five Nazgûls behind her. I cannot kill the Wraiths, but I can harm the horses and slow them down. Just as I was going to release the arrow I heard hooves behind me, a sword draw and placed on my shoulder. I closed my eyes.

"Let down your arms, woman," I heard the voice of a Nazgûl. "Drop your weapons on the ground. You are coming with us."

"Why?" I asked, not daring turn myself to them.

"If we cannot get the Halfling, we have you. Trade you for the Halfling."


	6. You will be my wife

**I was supposed to update on Thursday, but I went to the mountain and forgot the internet, but luckily dad came yesterday with the internet usb so here I am **** I have written few chapters, so they should be updated fast **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 6**

You will be my wife

xXx

Legolas rode in through the gates of Rivendell, with Aragorn and the Hobbits walking behind him. The Elf Prince looked around hoping to find one ranger comes running to him. But it was only Elves that came and greeted him. He dismounts when he saw Lord Elrond´s twin sons come down the stairs to him.

"_Prince Legolas,"_ Elladan said and smiled. Legolas could not help but smile back when he saw them, but his face turned serious.

"_Has Tiaashar arrived?"_ Legolas asked. The twins looked at each other and then back at the Prince, seeing in the background Aragorn and the Hobbits come through the gate.

"_We have not seen Tiaashar on one week and two days, Legolas. She left with you,"_ Elrohir said.

"_Brothers!"_ Aragorn said and came hugging his foster brothers. _"How is Frodo?" _Aragorn asked. Aragorn looked at Legolas who stood there frozen and the Hobbits came next to them, barely hearing their dear friend Frodo´s name. Elrohir turned to the Hobbits.

"Your friend, Frodo Baggins is recovering. He is sleeping now, but he will be just fine," Elladan said and the small Hobbits all smiled. _"Tiaashar has not come back,"_ Elrohir switched to Elven tongue.

"_That is not possible, she left with Arwen,"_ Aragorn said worried on Elven.

"What are they saying?" Pippin whispered to Sam as they watched the conversation. Legolas turned to his white horse and mounted her.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.

"She is out there, maybe hurt, I am not leaving her when I just got her back," Legolas said to the ranger.

"I come with you," Aragorn said and ran towards the stable. Legolas did not wait; he did not have time to wait. He turned his horse and was just about to ride over the bridge when he saw a woman come halting in towards him. She had small cuts everywhere, blood was running down her arms making small drops on the ground.

Legolas jumped off his horse and ran towards Tiaashar right before she fell; Legolas took her in his arms.

"Tiaashar!" He said, trying to wake her up. She did not response on anything he said. Lord Elrond kneeled next to them. He looked at Tiaashar and then at Legolas who met the Lord´s eyes. Lord Elrond looked at the small cuts she had. Legolas saw Lord Elrond got relieved.

"_She will be fine, I can heal her,"_ Lord Elrond said on Elven. _"Come, let´s take her inside."_

xXx

**Tiaashar´s POV. **

"_You will do as I say!" The Nazgûl said to me. Over my dead body! I dropped my bow and quiver as it was in my way. I turned my horse sideway, even he did not like being present near a Nazgûl. It will be all right, don´t freeze. I will make it out of here… Just take it slow first. I pulled up Glawarel, my left hand sword, my sunlight, slowly and carefully. Not taking my eyes from the Nazgûl. I then grabbed my necklace. _

"_This necklace is a lot more dangerous than two Elven swords," I said. "You will rather want this one." I tossed the necklace to the Nazgûl and he catched it. He looked at it. Come on, work! The necklace shone bright, blinding the Nazgûl and burning him. He dropped the necklace on the horse, making it burn the horse too and he stood on two legs. The Nazgûl fell down and I heard something to my left. A Nazgûl came fast through the bushes with sword raised. I took my left arm up, missing his sword and it made a cut on my arm. I dropped the sword and dismount my horse to pick it up. I pulled up my Calithilel, moonlight and continued seeing the Nazgûl that cut my arm keep riding. Something came behind me and I felt a huge pain in my back and saw a Nazgûl with a bloody sword. _

_The Nazgûl took up the necklace by its chain and began riding away. Oh no you are not! With pain in my back I mounted my horse and rode after him in the forest. _

"_Faster!" I said on Elven to my horse. I rode after the Nazgûl next to a cliff that went almost right down to a river. "Come on!" I managed to get next to him, I stood on top of the saddle and throw myself on the Nazgûl and we both fell down the cliff. Through thorn bushes and we both ended in the river. I looked at my hands and saw several small cuts and I saw the Nazgûl lay on his back with my necklace in his hand. I took it and lay it on his chest. It felt like he was looking up at me and then he looked at the necklace. The necklace shone bright again, making the Nazgûl scream. I covered my ears and it looked like he was melting. The black robe he wore went in fire and the Nazgûl was gone… The fire touched the water and went away, I picked up the necklace and lay it around my neck again. _

_I felt a very cold breeze through me and what looked like a dead skull came before me and went right through me screaming. I screamed, feeling it take my heart out of my chest. _

…

I screamed and woke up, looking up at a cream coloured ceiling. I tried to control my breathing, but it felt like something heavy sat on my chest, pressing it down. I heard calming Elven words and I relaxed in my shoulders and the burden went away. I looked to my right seeing Lord Elrond sit on a chair next to the bed, looking worried at me. The door opened and I saw Legolas stand there, looking wide-eyed at me.

"_Tiaashar…"_ Lord Elrond said and I looked at him. _"Where does it hurt?"_ He asked me on Elven tongue. What? I looked down on myself and saw I had bandaged over my chest under the dress. I looked under and saw I had small cuts on my belly, but I had only bandage on over my chest. I moved and felt pain go through my back and in my chest.

"_Every where,"_ I answered. "How did I get?" I asked and looked out of the big windows knowing I was in Rivendell. Legolas came in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me what happened," Lord Elrond said and I told him everything. What the Nazgûl said about the trade, that he wanted me to trade for Frodo. That I tossed the necklace on the Nazgûl, burning him and the horse and then another one attacked. How I rode after the Nazgûl that had my necklace. How I got all the small cuts. Lord Elrond excused himself and left Legolas and I alone.

"You came in here walking, you collapsed in my arms," Legolas said. I closed my eyes, seeing the memories of Nazgûl over again.

"I am sorry," I said. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked.

"Two days," he answered. Two days? "We had a meeting to decide the fate of the Ring. Frodo Baggins are awake, he is going to take the Ring to Mordor." I looked wide-eyed at him. "Aragorn and Gandalf will follow him." They are? I saw it was more he was going to say.

"And?"

"So will I." What? No!

"You cannot leave, not to Mordor," I said.

"I need to help them. Gimli son of Gloin will go to," Legolas said.

"They are here?" Legolas nodded. "That is not the point. You cannot go. What about me?" I asked. "What about us?" He sat further in on the bed and took my hands in his.

"It will take many months to reach Mordor, and I am sure that you will not stay here for long," he said. I smiled, no I will not. "Wherever you are in the world, I will come to you when this is all over. I will return to you. Next time I see you, I will never leave you." My heart began to race. "I will marry you."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes, you will be my wife." I tried to get closer to him, but both side hurt, so Legolas sat on the bed right next to me and I went in his arms. "Do you want to be my wife?" He asked me. I do…

"Not now," I said. I felt he looked at me. "I do not want to say yes now and then you will leave to Mordor, so I am going to say no." I looked at him. "You can ask me later though."

"Then I will. I will ask you until you say yes." 


	7. Elven Ale

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 7**

Elven ale

xXx

I took a deep breath and enjoyed the warm breeze through my golden hair. The warm from the sun on my skin, the smell of flowers, finally I managed to get out. Legolas haven´t let me out of the room, he wanted me to perfectly recover. I saw few days ago that I had this gigantic burning mark on my chest, and a long cut on my back. The Nazgûls will pay for this! I heard a familiar laugh and looked to my right where I saw Aragorn approach me.

"It is a pleasure seeing you up and walking," he said to me.

"Legolas did not let me leave," I said. I took my arm around his and we walked through the garden. "I hear you are going to Mordor." He looked at me surprised. "Legolas told me."

"It has to be done," Aragorn said.

"I know. How is Frodo?" I asked.

"He is up, now we all are worrying about you." All? Who is all? "Even the Hobbits. Bilbo Baggins have told us all stories about you, which made the Hobbits more worried."

"Which stories?" I asked. We came to a bench and I sat down on the shadow side under the tree.

"The one of Erebor," Aragorn answered. So he did… "I actually thought you would come with us, the Fellowship." I looked at him. Legolas told me they were called the Fellowship of the Ring. I took a deep breath.

"I want to, to save you all from trouble." Aragorn smiled. "But I don´t think that will be wise. It will be few more days or maybe a week till I can walk properly. My back is itching," I said and scratched the wound on my back. Aragorn grabbed my hand.

"Stop scratching, it will be worse," Aragorn said hard. Ugh hate it when he says like that. I was about to disagree when I heard footsteps and I looked towards the exit of the garden and saw Elladan and Elrohir.

"Look who´s here," I said. Aragorn looked towards them who came to us, he then looked at me weird. "What?"

"Nothing," he said and helped me stand up.

"Ah!" I heard someone say just as I entered the rooms where the Dwarves were. "Tiaashar!" It was Gloin. I smiled at his laughter.

"Gloin! It is so nice to see you again," I said and he hugged me.

"Bless you, you are all right," Gloin said.

"And away from the Elf," Gimli pointed out.

"By my beard," I heard a voice say. No…. "You haven´t aged since last time I saw you." I turned and saw Dwalin.

"Dwalin!" I shout out and began walking fast over to him.

"Stop walking, you will only hurt yourself," Dwalin said, I stopped and then they all laughed. I hugged Dwalin. He was still bald, they all looked the same, except for Gloin who have began getting grey beard.

"What do you mean I haven´t aged?" I asked him.

"You look beautiful as always," Dwalin said. I grabbed Dwalin´s shoulder so I could sit down. "How are you feeling? We heard quite a tale about you." I began scratching on my back. "Stop scratching!" He grabbed my hand. Oh come on… Him too?

"It is my back," I said.

"She is finally getting old, Gimli," Gloin said. I showed my tongue to him.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"You fought the Ringwraiths," Gimli said. "Can´t say any woman would do that." Gimli took up his pipe and began lit it.

"Or any Dwarf," I whispered.

"Hey!" They all said, I laughed. They haven´t changed much at all. "We are all missing you," Dwalin said.

"I was planning on going to Erebor to visit you all, but something came up," I said. I turned to Gimli. "You are going to Mordor." They all were quiet. "You better take care of my Legolas," I said. "Or you are in big problems, my dear friend." Gimli laughed.

"Oh, don´t worry, las. He needs to be taken care of, and for you I will," Gimli said. I smiled and looked down on the ground.

"How is everyone else?" I asked. "Bombur? Bofur? Balin?"

"Bombur is quite fine," Dwalin said. "He needs six Dwarves to lift him to the dinning table." I laughed, of course… I looked at them all three who looked at each other. Oh no… Something is wrong.

"Dwalin?" I asked.

"Balin, Ori and Oin went to Moria," Dwalin said.

"I thought Moria was lost?" I asked.

"They went there with an small army, to try take something back, but we haven´t heard from them," Gloin said. "That is why we are here too, to seek council with Lord Elrond." I raised my eyebrows, really? "He haven´t heard anything either and we are all worried." Not them… "But enough about that. Gimli is leaving tomorrow, and you are all right." Gloin said and stood up. He went over to the table and poured some ale in cups. "I hear these Elven ale are quite stronger, let´s see how much you can handle, Lady Tiaashar." Oh boy…


	8. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 8**

Farewell

xXx

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Lord Elrond said. I stood next to Arwen, her brothers Elrohir and Elladan stood next to her. Before us was the Fellowship ready to leave. "On you that travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will." I looked at Legolas who looked back at me. I cannot believe he is going… I don´t want him to go.

"Farewell, hold true to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves…" Legolas looked at Lord Elrond. "And men and all the Free Folk go with you." I looked at Gimli and gave one nod with a smile and he did the same. I looked up at Legolas who gave me an Elven farewell. I then watched they all left through the gates.

xXx

"_It is me you want, not her!" Thorin said and pointed at me with Orcrist. I don´t know what else that happened, only thing I saw was Thorin began running back with Azog on his heels._

"_NO!" I screamed, jumped and landed on Azog. We did not fall as far as I thought; I stood up with both of my swords in my hand. When Azog stood up I rushed to him, with a battle roar I attacked him, blocked his attacked and from nowhere I saw a sword before me and I screamed. I looked down seeing the sword in my stomach and blood pouring down from it. I looked at Azog and he smiled. I then saw Orcrist coming through him, Azog looked up as he screamed, pulling sword out of me and he fell on his back. _

_I fell on my knees and in someone´s arms. I looked up seeing Thorin. _

"_You messed up, Tiaashar," he said. "You have to get over this and find Legolas, he is in danger."_

I gasped frightening as I woke up. What in the world? I touched my forehead and breathed heavily, I am full of sweat. Is Legolas in danger? I thought back at the nightmare… No, no… Well he is, but not now. He is helping Frodo, he will be in danger but it is nothing I can do about it. Beside it was a nightmare, nothing else… Right? I let my feet touch the cold floor and I looked out of the window, dawn…

I need to do something, I cannot stay here in Imladris, I need to go out. I stood up and went over to the mirror and took off my nightdress. I turned sideways to look at the wound on my back, it had healed a lot! More than I thought it would, even Lord Elrond was surprised when he saw it.

I looked my chest, on the burning mark. Where what it was left of the Nazgûl flew through me. It was not that bad either.

I went out to the stable, it was quiet here. I saddled my horse and was about to take him out when I saw Dwalin by the door.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked and approached him.

"Gloin and I are leaving, now why are you leaving without saying good-bye?" He asked. He looked at me with his arms crossed.

"I am going to say bye…" I said, not very convincing. "All right, maybe not. I have to go," I said and was trying to make way out. Dwalin still stood in my way.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I did not say anything, only looking down on ground. "Let me come with you." I looked at him.

"No, Dwalin. I am going alone, it is too dangerous for you," I said. He did not like it, I saw it on him. "I will come and visit Erebor again." He let me pass, but before I left I kneeled down before him so I look up at him. I kissed him on the cheek, every time I did that he flushed. "Farewell, say bye to Gloin from me. Dwalin took me in his arms and I hugged him tight.

"Try not get caught by Trolls," Dwalin said.

"Says you?" I laughed ironic. We looked at each other and then I left, with my hood good covered over my face.


	9. Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 9**

Lost

xXx

I heard hoofs and I thought right back at the Nazgûls. I turned and saw two twins come towards me. "Elladan, Elrohir…" I said a bit surprised they are out here.

"Tiaashar, what are you doing here?" Elrohir asked me.

"You should be back in Imladris, to recover," Elladan said.

"I don´t have time for that," I said. They both smiled and looked at each other. "What are you two doing out here anyway?" I asked.

"Making sure the Fellowship gets a safe trip out of Imladris," Elladan said. "But it seems the Nazgûls has returned to Mordor." I looked out at the sun, it was getting late.

"I got to keep moving, take care you two," I said and turned my horse and began riding towards the Misty Mountain.

"Where are you going?" Elrohir called after me.

"Moria!" I answered and I could barely hear they whisper before they got out of hearing.

…

I looked at the gate into Moria, something was terribly wrong. It is not many chances for me to find Balin or any other Dwarves. I only know Moria from the history books and the drawings. Now I am being stupid and selfish to go in here… All right… here I go. I began walking in and the feeling it was something wrong, was totally over me. It was plain dark in here, I could not see anything and I do not dare lit a torch.

I found my way forth and not long after I saw a small but long bridge. The Bridge of Khazad-dûm… Moria used to be called Khazad-dûm, before Orcs came and it became Moria… like Mirkwood.

I could hear Goblins, so I turned and hide behind a wall. They went pass me and just I was going to peek through more came. When it all went quiet I pulled _Calithilel,_ moonlight, just to be on the safe side.

I don´t know how many halls I went through, but this was all but shocking. Moria is huge, and I can see it used to be beautiful.

I heard someone gasp, whispers and then a battle roar. It went louder and I looked to my left and saw three Dwarves running towards me. They all stopped and looked shocked up at me.

"Tiaashar?"

"Ori?" Is it really him? "Thank the Valar you are safe," I said.

"What are you doing here? You should not be here," Ori asked. "You should be outside, where it is safe… And-" I interrupt him.

"I was looking for you and to drag you all out," I said. "Where is Balin and Oin?" I asked. I looked at him and met with sad eyes.

"Balin is gone, he… Oin is still with him I think," Ori said. I looked shocked at him. No… They all three Dwarves dragged me to the side, a room where I saw a tomb. I read on it and it stood Balin son of Fundin. I took my hand to my chest, rest in peace Balin. I heard a distance roar outside of this room, it sounded far away.

"What was that?" I asked Ori, but I looked at Oin too.

"That will be the Balrog," Oin said, I then heard drums. Drums in the deep… Ori went right away and sat down next to the tomb of Balin, he took up a heavy book on his lap and began writing with a shaking hand. Oin grabbed my hand and pushed me towards a door on the other side of the room. "You have to go," he said.

"Not without you guys," I said.

"We cannot go, the Goblins and the cave troll will smell us, not to talk about the Balrog," Oin said and shivered. "We have to protect this room for Balin." I hate arguing with Dwarves, they are all so stubborn. "But you can get pass unnoticed, you are Shadow."

"Not this lately," I whispered when I thought back at the Nazgûls and the trip from the Woodland Realm and to Imladris. "You all will die, how can I leave you?" I asked.

"Because you just have to. Tell King Dain about this place, tell him to not come here, or any of our friends," Oin said. I looked at Ori, he was shaking and afraid. "This place is lost." I then heard drums even more clearer, they are close. "Now go."

"If I see you again, I will kill you," I said to Oin and he smiled.

"That´s the spirit, now go." He pushed me away, when I got to the other side of the door he closed it before I could start argue again. I am going to regret on this.

I had my hood far over my head as I passed all the halls and corridors to try get back to the bridge of Khazad-dûm. But I must going the wrong way, I could feel heat. It was really warm here. I was about to turn when I heard something, I stopped and listened. It was smelling something, like me. I ran to a pillar and hide behind it, I heard its heavy footsteps and I turned to another side. I took my cloak around me, making sure I was just a black spot and then I closed my eyes. It felt a warm breath on me and then a roar… Just keep still, don´t breath, don´t move. After few minutes I could hear the footsteps far in the distance, I opened my eyes and looked around the pillar and far in the other side of the gigantic room I saw it. The Balrog… This place is definitely lost and so am I.

xXx

**I cant say if Tiaashar will go to Mordor or not, I am not 100% sure myself, but as you see it will not be a tenth walker :P **


	10. GANDALF!

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 10**

GANDALF!

xXx

I looked up at the roof, I heard Goblins screaming and they… getting killed? I continue to walk in this gigantic room with huge pillars. Between the huge pillars were holes; I could also see holes in the ground. I stopped when I saw a group of Goblins coming up from the hole in the ground. They looked around and I stood here in the dark between two pillars.

"Let´sssss go, it iss nothing here," a Goblin say to another who looked at me. First I thought he saw me, but he did not as they ran across the room. I continue to walk and began running slowly. I came to a door and saw it was the same door I have been in before, hours ago, just before Ori found me. I looked back and saw light shine through and towards a room. Where the tomb was. Should I? Maybe they are alive… No, Oin said I had to go and so I will. I turned and took one step, maybe just one look… I then heard Goblins. I turned and hide behind the door and I saw an army of Goblins coming from the holes in the roof and floor, they were circling something, it had light. Who is there? It is too dark and I cannot see so far. I heard a heavy door open, what sounded like a heavy door and then light in the other end of the room. But this was not a white light, but light of fire. The Balrog! It is coming here! I turned and was about to run when I heard the Goblins scream and then run away.

They are afraid of the Balrog?

"Run!" Gandalf said… Gandalf? GANDALF! They are here! I turned and crashed into something, I fell backwards down the stair, but managed to hold on to one step. I looked up seeing a very confusing Fellowship. I took off my hood.

"Tiaashar?" Gandalf asked surprised. I smiled and almost laughed. "What are you doing in here? What is with the laugh?" The grey wizard asked before he looked back, hearing the Balrog come closer.

"Legolas," I said as he came fast to me. He is all right! He helped me up on two feet and I jumped in his arms. "You are all right." I looked at him, a bit dirty. He smiled to me and touched my face.

"You are here," he whispered, he was happy but not so happy either.

"Enough of that. Run!" Gandalf said. I looked at him; Legolas took my arm and began running down the steps. Just as we ran down the steps we came to a hole in the stairs that was not there before. I looked around and saw we were close. Legolas jumped first and I turned to Gandalf so he could jump before me.

"Tiaashar!" Legolas said. Fine then. I looked down and then at Legolas, he nodded so I jumped. It was not far but he catched me. "Gandalf." Gandalf jumped after me and then Boromir came with both Merry and Pippin. I went in back so I won´t be in the way. Merry and Pippin grabbed my arms, I took them further behind. They took a good hold in me. When Boromir jumped, the hole got bigger. Gimli jumped by himself, I saw he landed on the edge.

"Gimli!" I screamed afraid, Legolas grabbed his beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli screamed and got the stubborn Dwarf up. Aragorn tossed Sam over to Legolas. Before us, up all the stairs I could see the Balrog through the small crackers in the wall. It was trying to break through! It was only Aragorn and Frodo left. I heard something coming from the roof and saw a gigantic rock falling before us, landed on the stairs making a even bigger hole. I looked at Legolas afraid and saw him taking forth his bow and an arrow and fired at something in the dark, I then saw a Goblin falling down. They were firing at us! I noticed I forgot my bow back in Imladris, I grabbed Legolas bow and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. I aimed at a Goblin and fired right in his chest, he fell but by only getting replaced by a new one.

I took another arrow and killed one, I continue to kill the Goblins with arrows till Aragorn and Frodo was safe on our side. I gave Legolas his bow back and we ran down the stairs again. We got to the bridge and I ran over first, followed by the Hobbits and Gimli. I ran up the stairs knowing they were after. I stopped and saw that most of us were over, but one was missing. Gandalf turned on the middle of the bridge and turned to the Balrog that was at the beginning of the bridge. What is he doing?

I saw the Balrog take forth a sword made by fire and were going to hit Gandalf with it, but he had what looked like a bubble of light. The sword got broken and the Balrog took forth a whip of fire. I looked wide-eyed at it as it took one more step on the bridge. It cannot hold it.

"YOU CANNOT PASS!" I heard Gandalf said as he took his staff hard on the bridge. The Balrog took another step and the bridge under it collapsed, making the Balrog fall into nothing. But it was not dead as I saw it let the whip come alive and aiming at Gandalf.

"GANDALF!" I screamed and began running toward him, but only getting stopped by a pair of strong hands. The whip twisted around Gandalf´s foot and dragged him to the edge. Gandalf looked at us, saying three words I do not want to hear.

"Fly, you fools!" He then let go. NO! I tried to break out of Legolas´s grasp, but he hold around me, not letting me go.

"GANDALF!" I screamed after him, feeling tears come rushing down my face.


	11. Lothlorien

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 11**

Lothlorien

xXx

I completely broke down, I could not breath and I could not stand. Legolas hold around me, keeping me up on my feet that failed me. "I—" I tried to say anything.

"_Shh, easy,"_ Legolas said on Elven tongue, trying to calm me down. He strokes my back up and down. Legolas helped me sit down safe on one of the rocks. We were outside; out in the daylight even it was not much of sun we could see.

"Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, get them up," Aragorn said. I looked down on the rock before. Gandalf is… He is… Is gone… He is gone, he is not coming back. I heard Boromir say something, but not sure what and Aragorn answered. I saw Dwarf shoes before me and I looked up at Gimli.

"Come on, lassie, you heard what Aragorn said," Gimli said. I looked confused at him, but he did not say anything more but helped me up.

The night fell on and when we sat up camp, we were far from Moria´s gates now and close to Lorien where we going to stop. I was planning on going there after Moria anyway… The Hobbits sat around the fire quiet; we had managed to find a hiding spot so the Goblins won't see the small light in the distance. Someone took a blanket around my shoulders and I looked up seeing Aragorn sit down next to me.

"When were the last time you eaten?" He asked. I looked up at the stars… I felt Aragorn smile. "I thought so." I looked at him and he handed me some dry meat. "It is not much, but we don´t have much left."

"Why did you go into Moria?" I asked him.

"That was the safest path we could go. Before Moria we hide ourselves from spies of Saruman, the path south was under watch," Aragorn said to me. "So we went over Caradhras, but we could not get passed Saruman´s magic." I nodded.

"Gimli," I said and he turned to me. "Balin is…" I did not finish the sentence, afraid to say it.

"I know, we saw his tomb," Gimli said. "That is why you came there, is it not?" I nodded.

"I saw Ori and Oin, but they did not want to come with me," I told him.

"If you thought they would, then you know them very little, las," Gimli said. "They would stay with Balin, no matter what." I looked down on the ground, yeah…

"Let´s get some rest, I will take the first watch," Aragorn said.

We got inside the borders of Lothlorien when the evening sun came. The forest looks so old and beautiful. Lady Galadriel has really taken care of this forest. Gimli spoke of Lady Galadriel, as she was a bad Elf-witch, even he is a Dwarf he will change that when he sees her. First time I saw her was long time ago, about sixty years ago, when I came to Rivendell for the first time. When she said I was a daughter of a Dunedain woman and a man from Rohan. If I were not, I would be sitting in a chair looking at my grandchildren hopefully. I smiled at the thought.

"Are you all right?" I heard Legolas ask me. I looked at him and nodded. I saw we had fallen in the back of the group.

"Was just thinking of grandchildren," I said to him and continue looking ahead.

"Grandchildren you say?" Legolas asked and I nodded. "Well first we need to get children, and before that, you have to say yes to me," he said and took his hands around me.

"Yes that is true, but first we have to defeat the enemy," I said and we continued following Aragorn.

I did not go far when I got a pointy arrow tip almost in my face. I saw we were before Elves from Lothlorien that had arrows pointed at all of us.

"Haldir of Lorien," Aragorn said. I miss Gandalf… He should have been here with us. He fell down the Shadow, down in the deepest place in Moria. Why did he not let us help him? We could have got him up.

"Follow me," Haldir said. I looked at him and he looked at me, gave me a small smile before he turned and we followed him. I did not listen to what Aragorn said to Haldir, but it got this weird feeling among us when we got to the platform by night fall. I stood next to Aragorn and Legolas.

"_Welcome Legolas son of Thranduil,"_ Haldir said and stood before him.

"_Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lothlorien."_ Haldir looked at me, gave me an Elven gesture.

"_Lady Tiaashar, daughter of Lydia, you are most welcome here,"_ Haldir said. I nodded to him. He turned to Aragorn.

"_Aragorn, of the Dunedain. You are well known to us,"_ Haldir said.

"_Haldir from Lorien, please understand, we need your support. We need your protection,"_ Aragorn said. Haldir looked at something behind me, and I turned following his gaze and he looked at Frodo.

"You cannot go further," Haldir said on Common tongue and turned from us. "Tiaashar, you are not part of the group, you can."

"If they not going, so will not I either," I said. Haldir nodded and turned again. When he got out of hearing I followed him, took his arm. _"Haldir,"_ I said on Elven tongue. _"They need the protection of the forest. They need rest, we just lost Gandalf. You cannot tell them to go."_ He looked at me and I looked at Aragorn and Legolas, I saw they were hearing me. _"We bring evil in here, but nothing will happen to this forest or your people. The enemy might not even know we entered here."_ I waited for him to say anything.

"_If that is so, you owe me,"_ Haldir said and I nodded. He turned to the Fellowship. "You will follow me," he said to them and they all got up from where they were sitting. We continued to walk further in the forest for a day and half and then when we got on top of a hill we looked down on taller trees.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir said to us. "The heart of Elven domain, there are Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Lady of Light."


	12. Silmaril

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 12**

Silmaril

xXx

I shifted in my bed, first on my back, on my right side, on my stomach and then on my left side… It was dark outside. I lay on a very comfortable bed I got while staying in Lorien. The Fellowship and I were brought up to the Lord and the Lady of Lothlorien. Lord Celeborn said that the enemy knows they entered here; I owe Haldir a big time. When they finished talking we could rest. The Fellowship was camping down on the ground and I in one of the trees.

I cannot sleep.

I have tried to sleep for hours now; I think it is hours at least. I haven´t seen Legolas since we parted, I hate it. I have been so many months now without him, now we are in same forest, I cannot see him. Well I can, but I thought it would be wise for them all to rest before I burst into their camping spot.

That is one thing I think about, another is what Lady Galadriel said to me. When the Fellowship went down all the stairs again, Lady of Light took me to the side, explaining something to me that I could never imagine.

"_Tiaashar, may I speak to you before you rest?" Lady Galadriel asked and I nodded. She took me to the side and we stood over each other. "Last time I gave you great news were sixty years ago in Imladris, about your parents." I nodded again, I remember that. It was good times then, when Thorin was still alive and Fíli and Kili. _

"_I heard from Lord Elrond what happened between you and the Nazgûls. One Nazgûl took your necklace and rode away, but you got it back." I nodded again. "May I see it?" I narrowed my eyes, but yeah sure._

"_Just don´t touch the yellow gem, it burns people but me," I said and took the necklace in my hand so she could see it. I saw she widened her eyes. "It have been in the royal line of the Dwarves since Durin," I told her. _

"_You healed King Thranduil, he was dying." I nodded. "Did you know it could do it?" _

"_No, I saw it in a Dwarven book there. I had to try," I said._

"_It was very wise of you, and also very kind after how he has threaten you," Lady Galadriel said. "He do not approve your relationship with his son." She took her hand closer to the gem, not touching but closed her eyes. "This is one of the lost Silmaril," she said. Everything went quiet and froze. She said what? Silmaril?_

"_No," I said. "That is not possible, Lady Galadriel." _

"_It is possible. It was once three, Melkor the Dark Lord had all three once. After he got in prison, two of them went to two Elves. But they could not handle it," she explained to me. "One was the one Beren got, trying to win the love to Luthien."_

"_I remember that tale yes," I said. "It is a sad story. Beren died and so did Luthien of grief." _

"_Yes, but the truth about the last Silmaril is that the Elves had it, until Durin got it and it was passed to his son and to his son," she said to me. "This is truly the lost Silmaril, Tiaashar. That is why the Nazgûls took it. I have known for a long time now that Sauron is seeking something else than just the Ring. This is quite powerful." _

"_But if he gets the Ring, he will take over," I said. "Why would he want this?" I asked._

"_He wants power, Tiaashar, more power. He can never get this and the most important; he can find the Ring with it."_

Cannot say this was the most awesome conversation I had with her. I still have the Silmaril, and I have to make sure Sauron never gets it. Lady Galadriel did not understand why I could touch it that is why I will have it; if I can I will use it. I am not going to let anyone else die, not as long as I am around.

I stood up, got dressed in a white dress, took the Silmaril around my neck and went out. I cannot handle this anymore, I need to get out. I walked down the staircase that went around a huge tree and I walked towards the Fellowship. I saw them sleeping, this will be a good sleep for them. Somewhere safe. I looked at Legolas, it looked like he was sleeping, but with Elves you never know. I heard snoring and looked at Gimli. I chuckled and turned to go deeper into the forest.

I had walked for an hour when someone touched my hand and took it. I turned and looked into Legolas´s grey eyes.

"You are not sleeping, you must be tired," I said.

"I was thinking about you and I had to see you, and then I saw you," he said. He took his hand around my back, I touched his arm and with my right arm Legolas took it up to his lips and kissed it. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too," I said and kissed him, he kissed me back. I have missed his kisses, his lips, his strong arms and the safety. I touched the Silmaril. "This is the Silmaril," I said to him. "The one Beren tried to take, the Elves had it, and then Durin got it and passed it to his son."

"I never thought I would see one," Legolas said. "It is beautiful, just as you are." I leaned to a tree and we stood closer to each other. He kissed me and took his hand down my waist and to my leg. I took it up and around him, well tried, not easy with a dress. Legolas turned us around and suddenly we were on the ground. I was on my back and he over me, continued kissing he found down my waist again and took my dress a slight up before he stopped. We looked at each other; he was asking if he could, I see it in his eyes. I touched his hand and my dress and let it more up. His warm hand touched my leg.

"_I love you,"_ I whispered on Elven tongue.

"_I love you too,"_ he whispered back on Elven tongue. _"I want you, all of you."_

I lied in Legolas´s arms and looked up at the stars, they were slowly fading, giving room for the sun to shine on the world. I turned my head and looked at Legolas, he was sleeping. He had his arm around me on my naked back, we had my white dress over us, or at least half of us and used Legolas shirt on our upper body. I touched his cheek and he faced towards me, still sleeping… I think. I leaned my head on my hand, which was placed on his chest. Watching his eyes, maybe I see them peek through. We were alone, it was quiet here, but then I heard children laughter. I looked over Legolas and into the forest. It is children here! I saw three children running, chasing each other, smiling and laughing. They were not more than four, the second boy looked like he was six. It was two boys and one girl. But it was something wrong; they did not look real, as they did not fit in here. The girl fell on the soft ground and began crying, she was hurt.

"Ow," she said and looked at her elbows and knees. The two boys went on their knees next to her. They all had blond hair, very golden. Except the younger boy, I saw hint of darker hair. "You did that on purpose," the girl said and turned away from the youngest boy.

"Lydia, don´t be mean," the older boy said. Lydia? My mother´s name… "You just fell."

"You have to be careful," the younger boy said. "We are not in the forest at home, here it is just stone floor." Lydia looked at the younger boy and I saw a smile come on her face. They were all so beautiful. Lydia took her hair behind her ears and then I saw elf ears. The boys looked at her knees and elbows. "See, you are not hurt." They all three turned their head quick as if something called after them.

"Mother is calling," the younger boy said. He helped Lydia up on her feet. "Lydia, did you know mother is a Ranger, she is it with King Aragorn. They used to go up in the cold north." Lydia´s eyes shone bright and looked wide-eyed at the boy. King Aragorn? "Her Ranger name was Shadow." What?

"How do you know that?" The older boy said? But then someone called on them, the younger boy only shuddered and began running.

"I race you home, Thorin," he called after him. Thorin? What is this?

"Wait for me," Lydia said. "Thorin! Oropher!"

I got frighten when I felt hands on my sides and I looked at Legolas. He is awake. "Tiaashar?" He said, he looked worried and then he looked where I had just seen the children, but now they were gone. "What is wrong?" He asked. I placed my head on his chest.

"I am not sure," I said. "I am sure it is nothing." I closed my eyes. I looked at Legolas, he was not convinced. "I thought I saw something." It went quiet. I smiled, remembering what we did at night, just few hours ago. I sat up on Legolas, took my legs on each side of him.

"You want more?" He asked me. "Was it not enough?" He asked teasing and sat up, taking his arms around me. I chuckled.

"Do you not want more?" I asked. "Was what I did so exhausting?" I teased back.

"I just have been on a long journey," he said. I kissed him.

"Excuses, excuses." 


	13. A scream of fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar. **

**Chapter 13**

A scream of fear

xXx

"Las! Tiaashar?" Hm? I looked at Gimli who it seems have tried to get contact with me.

"What?"

"Everything all right?" He asked me and I nodded. The children never get out of my mind, I think about them all the time and especially when I see Legolas. Gimli and I sat next to each other on a tree bench in their camp. The Elves was serving us breakfast, and soon it will be ready. The Hobbits were laughing with Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas talked together.

"Yeah, yeah," I almost lied.

"Is everything all right between you and Legolas?" Gimli asked me. I sighed, what is with all the questions? "Oh uh, is it that bad? Listen Tiaashar, there are many men out there, even it do not go so well with Legolas." I narrowed my eyes at him. "It is not that is it?"

"No, of course not. Everything is good between us, perfect actually," I said and smiled. Thinking back at this tomorrow. Gimli cleared his throat. "What I mean is that it is nothing wrong"

"Something is troubling you, Tiaashar. I see it," he said. I looked around knowing it was no one near to hear us. Except for maybe Legolas, but I told him while we walked back. He did not say much, he was not sure what to say and to be honest, I have no idea myself.

"I saw something in the woods, here," I said. Gimli looked around nervous. "Nothing bad, Gimli." I looked around again. "I saw children that did not belong in these woods. They were very beautiful, with golden long hair. Two boys and a girl. It looked like they did not see us."

"Us?" Gimli asked. "Who were you with?"

"Oh, uhm, Legolas," I said. "We were lying on…" I saw his face, he raised his eyebrows. "Never mind. The point is I saw the children. Lydia was the girl, Lydia is my mother´s name. Thorin was the oldest boy and Oropher was the youngest, Legolas´s grandfather is his name too."

"Hm…" It went silence between us. "No children today would have those names unless it is you and Legolas´s children." That is a weird thought. "Do you not believe so?"

"Well, you do have a point there. We haven´t talked that much about children," I said, I looked at Legolas, he was still in deep conversation with Aragorn, but I am sure he was listening. "He has asked me to marry him." Gimli took his hands up and cheered. "Shh," I said and took a finger on my lips. "I said no." He quiet down. "Now I did not think you would be happy about that."

"You are happy with him that is all that matters," Gimli said. That is true. "Now if Dwalin was here, he would have taken a serious conversation with you." I chuckled, yeah he would.

"He asked me in Rivendell, I did not want to say yes and then he leaves on this Quest," I said. "I am not saying yes yet, I want this to be done, this to be over."

"I understand you, las… I think," he said. I smiled and looked down on the ground. "But it does not take long to get married. We have Lady Galadriel here too."

"What?" Is he serious? He laughed.

"Someone getting married?" I heard one of the Hobbits say, it was Merry.

"No, of course not," I said quickly.

"If you see, Master Hobbit," Gimli begin. Oh no… "This lovely lady here, Tiaashar and Legolas are together, not too long they will be married." I looked at Gimli. Why is he saying this?

"After the Quest to Mount Doom," I said to Merry. He grinned and walked back to the Hobbits, I saw they talked about me and Pippin smiled even more widely. I looked back at Gimli who still had a wide smile on his face.

I looked at myself in the mirror, it is something wrong. I went closer to it and saw the burning mark… It is fading. I thought I would have to look at it each morning for the rest of my life, like a scar, but I swear it is fading. It is good of course. But why is it doing that? I took on a new dress, a light blue one and went out.

I felt Legolas´s hands around me, making me relax, as I was about to fire one arrow at the target. I have been in the training ground for an hour now, trying to practice more. It hurt firing an arrow, I felt it in Moria, because of my back. The wound I got thanks to the Nazgûls. "You are distraction me," I said to him. I aimed again and I saw in the corner of my left eye he stepped aside. I fired, I did not hit in the middle. My back hurt and Legolas touched it.

"I cannot shoot properly." I turned to Legolas.

"You will, by time. But it will not heal when you continue fight as you do," Legolas said. Fight as I do? "I do not think fighting with bow and arrow is what you should do now." He took the bow from my hand.

"If you not letting me practice, you can just go," I said and he chuckled. "When will you leave again?" I asked. He looked into my eyes.

"I don´t like the way you say it," he said. How can he say that? How can I say it differently?

"All right I say it differently…" How can I say it differently? Legolas laughed. "Now, don´t you laugh! I mean it, I don´t like it that you leave from me, but I know it has to be done." I crossed my arms and looked to the side. Legolas got in my view, trying to get my attention.

"We can be here in a week," he said. "And in that week I want to be with you." I smiled to him, I cannot get mad at him. I was about to kiss him when I heard a woman scream. We both looked at each other worried, and then it was the scream again. A scream of fear.


	14. This is not possible

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar. **

**Chapter 14**

This is not possible

xXx

I looked at the dead body on the green grass that fast became red. I still had my two fingers on the Elven man´s neck, trying to find a pulse, but he was dead. I looked up at Legolas who stood almost behind me.

"How can these happen?" I asked him. We were close to the training ground and a small circle of Elves was around us. They all looked shocked, some afraid.

"Everyone, move!" Someone said and the Elves took steps back and let Lord and Lady of the forest approach, they both sat down on their knees. I looked up at one of the Elves who was near the dead Elf, she was crying, she was the one who screamed. I took up his shirt seeing a wound that the blood came from, but around the wound it was black. The dead Elf had a knife in his hand.

"Did he kill himself?" I asked Lady Galadriel. She did not answer, but the Lord did.

"Yes he did, Tiaashar," he said. Why would he do that? "Because he got stabbed by a sword of the Nazgûls." I stood up fast. What? "He would soon turn into a Nazgûl, but he killed himself to pretend that." The Lord and the Lady stood up; two Elves came and carried the dead Elf away. I took Legolas hand.

"_They were after you, Tiaashar,"_ Lady Galadriel said in my mind. I looked shocked at her and I stepped away. Unbelievable… Wait, it is believable… but… I should leave. _"You cannot leave, the Nazgûls will not enter here so they had to try something different. But what they did not saw was that this Elf was strong, he got back in here by only killing himself." _I should not be here to prevent more deaths. I looked up from the ground and saw Lady Galadriel standing before me, she smiled to me.

"Here is the safest place for you," she said. "They don´t dare go within the forest." Yeah that is true.

"Las, relax," Gimli, said. "They will not go in the forest." I stopped and looked at him. I have been pacing back and forth in the Fellowship camp. I had to be somewhere.

"Why would they not go after Frodo?" Boromir asked. "Why would they go after you? You are just…" He did not finish it and I felt Legolas tense his muscles.

"I have also something they want, and who knows maybe they can find Frodo easier with it," I said. "I thought they was in Mordor." I looked at Legolas for answers. "I should not be here and wait for the next dead Elf."

"There won´t be," I heard a voice say and I turned to it, it was Haldir. He came towards us. "I have placed more guards around the forest and where we got attacked by Nazgûls. They were only two, but Lady Galadriel believes they will be gone before you all leave. We will not leave the borders of Lorien while they are so close."

"But-" I tried to say.

"No!" Legolas and Haldir both said.

"Don´t worry, Tiaashar, " Aragorn said. "You are safe here, we all are safe here. It will not happen again. If you keep disagreeing with us, I am going to make sure you stay here forever." Like that will happen… "I will tie you to a tree, again…"

"No, you won´t dare," I said. He won´t… He cannot… Will he?

"Again?" Merry asked. "It happened before?" I saw the grin on his face.

"She needs to be controlled somehow," Gimli said. I looked sharp at him. "Just so you know, Legolas, till later on." I am going to kill him and I will! "It was this time in the Blue Mountain." My eyes widened. "There was this two Dwarven brothers, her brothers too that made fun of her sometimes, it was this time." Gimli laughed. Don´t he dare say it! I turned and found Aragorn´s sword, I pulled it forth and began running after Gimli who already began running. I felt strong arms take around my waist and I looked up to grey Elvish eyes.

"Let go of me, Legolas. I warn you," I said and raised the sword.

"As if you want to hurt me," Legolas said and kissed me, I kissed him back.

I sighed and looked out in the river. They were leaving, he is leaving… Again. Aragorn sat in the same boat with Frodo and Sam. Boromir with Merry and Pippin. Legolas with Gimli. Legolas looked at me, taking his hand to his heart and out to me. I closed my eyes; I am going to miss him and did the same to him. I looked at them as they left with boats out in the river; I followed them till I could not see them again. Something is wrong, I can feel it. It is not Legolas right? I cannot lose him. I have lost him before, and I don´t want to see him dead.

"_You will see him again,"_ Lady Galadriel said inside my head. "_I have seen the future of you both."_

"_I hope you are not going to tell me, it will just worry me more,"_ I said inside my mind to her, I heard her laugh. _"Is it really wise having the Silmaril with me? I will be leaving."_

"_It is wise, Tiaashar. It cannot stay here,"_ she said and I nodded, even it must look like I nodded to myself.

It had been two days… Two days… Two days since Legolas and the Fellowship left. I wanted to leave Lorien yesterday, but Lord Celeborn told me to stay. The wound on my back had opened itself during the training, but Lady Galadriel had healed. So I will be fine, though I took Lord Celeborn´s advice that I should stay here few more days.

I was lying on the green grass when I saw something huge fly above the trees. The Eagles! The same eagles that helped me and the company of Thorin Oakenshield for so many years ago. But it was only one… I saw something was sitting on it and saw it was flying to the centre of Lorien, to the Lord and the Lady. I went on my feet and began running towards where I could see it fly down, but as I got to the stairs to the Lord and the Lady I saw the eagle fly again away. I ran up the stairs, stopped halfway to catch some air and began running again.

I ran around the small pool, up the stairs when I first saw the Lord and the Lady walk down when I came with the Fellowship. When I got up the stairs I saw a man in a white night gown. He had white hair and beard. He was talking to the Lord and the Lady and then he turned around. I looked frozen on the old man… How is this possible? No, this is not possible.

"You are dead," I said and pointed at the man. He then laughed. I missed his laugh. I ran over to him and hugged the old wizard. "Gandalf!" I said and he laughed again.

"My dear Tiaashar," he said. I did not let him go. He is alive!

xXx

**Did someone watch the new trailer of the Hobbit 2, OMG! Now I cannot wait! I just want December to come faster **

**Thank you for the favourites and reviews **


	15. News from the Fellowship

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 15**

News from the Fellowship

xXx

I began laughing hysterical and got tears in my eyes. "Now, now," Gandalf said. "Remember to breath." He got a point and I took a deep breath and the laughter stopped.

"You are here, Gandalf. How is that possible?" I asked.

"He would have told us how if you did not interrupt him," Lord Celeborn said. I looked around and saw two white benches. Well then, if he is going to tell then I might just sit and listen. I sat down and waited for him to continue. I saw that Lady Galadriel smiled.

"First he is getting clothes," Lady Galadriel said and left, Gandalf followed her. Lord Celeborn sat down on the other bench.

"Forgive me, my lord. I should not interrupt," I said. Lord Celeborn nodded.

"You do are serious, but sometimes you act very childish sometimes," Lord Celeborn said. I gave a small smile.

"I was just… Gandalf was the last person I thought I would see here," I said. "I thought he was gone." I saw it on him something came up in his mind and then he smiled. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. Really? I raised my eyebrows. "It is something Legolas told us, Lady Galadriel and I." He talked to them? "You will found out by time." I looked up seeing Gandalf and Lady Galadriel came in again. Gandalf was all dressed in white and he got a white staff.

"You look powerful," I said to him when he sat down next to me. "More than…" I stopped before I said anything more stupid. Gandalf smiled to me.

"But I am," he said.

"Now, Gandalf," Lord Celeborn said. "Tell us what happened."

"I fought the Balrog," Gandalf said. "Making the bridge underneath him fall with him." I got memories of Moria right back, memories of Ori, Oin and Balin. "When I fell with the Balrog, I grabbed my sword and got myself to the Balrog. Trying to kill. I fought against him in the lowest dungeon and the highest peak. Until at last I killed my enemy."

"But you came back," Lady Galadriel said calm; I looked at her and then back at Gandalf who looked at me.

"Yes I did," Gandalf said and looked back at the Lord and the Lady. "I could feel life in me again and I was sent back to finish my task, and I am not leaving until I have finished it." A task? Gandalf looked at me again. "To destroy the evil forever." Coming back from the death must be really a journey. "Now what news about the Fellowship?" Gandalf asked.

"They left here two days ago," Lord Celeborn said. "They are being hunted by something that can run in daylight."

"I have seen them, what Saruman is breeding down his tower," Gandalf said. "He is after the Ring as well. He is making an army, an army to destroy Rohan." I looked at Gandalf. Rohan? "Sauron will use Saruman to destroy Rohan, so he can prepare for the war to destroy Gondor. If Saruman succeed, Gondor will be attacked from both sides and fall."

"Gondor will not," I said. "They will have Aragorn." Gandalf looked at me and raised an eyebrow. How can they manage to raise an eyebrow? I mean, cannot, only both.

"Yes they have, would everything goes good," Gandalf said.

"Aragorn will be with Frodo," Lord Celeborn said.

"Not necessary," Lady Galadriel. "Something is coming and it is the wars that will separate the Fellowship. I have seen it." I saw Gandalf look worried at the Lady of Light. "But I am afraid it will be too late to change it, they are already separated."

"They are in danger?" I asked.

"Boromir is gone, I saw it just before Gandalf arrived," she said. Boromir? Oh… "I am afraid I must look more in the mirror, would you join me, Gandalf? You must be after them."

"I will," Gandalf said. The Lord and the Lady stood up and left. "A war is coming, Tiaashar."

"I am not missing it, if Legolas is there, so will I," I said. Gandalf smiled.

"Something tells me it will be wise if you are there with the Silmaril," he said. How he knows? "Lady Galadriel told me." Gandalf stood up and so did I. "I will be leaving right away when Lady Galadriel told me more. We will see each other again." Gandalf then left. Well, at least he is alive.

I walked down from my room to the ground and saw a group of Elves from Rivendell come. What are they doing here? In front I saw the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. I smiled to them as they approached to me. "Lady Tiaashar," they both said.

"You made it out of Moria, I see," Elladan said. I chuckled.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We are joining the war," Elrohir said. "Saruman has unleashed his army on Rohan. Lady Galadriel told our father and he said we should join too, with a little help." I looked across their shoulders and saw more Elves arrive.

"Haldir!" Elladan suddenly said. I turned and saw Haldir come towards us. Haldir greeted the twins and they exchanged few words. "We will be leaving tomorrow to Helm´s Deep where the battle will be. You should get ready, we will leave without you." The twins left.

"You are joining?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, you worried?" I asked and looked at him and he only laughed. "You don´t have to come."

"Now why would I not?" He asked. "Elves from Lothlorien are coming too, someone must lead them."

"I do owe you," I said.

"I will never forget that," he said and I laughed. Of course he would not. "Since you owe me, I must ask you to say yes to Legolas." What? "He told me."

"I am not saying yes to him, not until Sauron is dead for good," I said. "And Legolas knows that!" Haldir only smiled and began walking away. "Hey!" I called after him. "I told him I am not saying yes until that."

"But what happens it will be too late?" Haldir asked me while walking backwards away. "What happens if you regret you did not say yes?"


	16. The wait

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 16**

The wait

xXx

It was very early in the morning and I sat on the bench, I should be sleeping but I cannot. Today we will be going to war; we will go to Helm´s Deep. Lady Galadriel mentioned that the Fellowship was separated and Boromir is dead… I just saw him not long ago, and now he is dead, like everyone else. It had turned to be lighter in the forest, the sun were slowly come up but it will take at least one hour for that. I have to speak to Lady Galadriel, she is the only one who can known the answers and if she does not… No one knows. I looked to my left and saw Lady Galadriel sit down next to me.

"Good morning, Lady Galadriel" I said to her.

"Good morning, Tiaashar," she said and smiled to me. "You have questions, but I am afraid I won´t answer them all." I looked down on the ground and then back at her. I was hoping she knew them all…

"My mother was a Dunedain, my father a man from Rohan," I began. "I have seen the future once for sixty years ago, and I think I have seen it again." She narrowed her eyes and looked into mine.

"You saw your children," Lady Galadriel said.

"They are truly my children? They I will have?" I asked and she nodded. "But how can I see them? Lord Elrond can see the future, and so can you. I am not an Elf."

"My daughter, Lord Elrond´s wife, have seen the future too," she said. "She saw her children she never thought she would had, not until she met Elrond." She smiled, thinking back to her I guess. "You don´t know much of your parents, Tiaashar. I am afraid that some is not true." What? "I have done some researched, you have seen the future no woman in the race of Men can. Unless you are an Elf."

"I don´t follow," I said. She smiled.

"You will travel to Rohan, and I do believe you will discover some shocking news about your parents," she said. Does she know anything I don´t? "Your mother is Lydia, the heroic Lady Ranger from the North. She sacrificed herself for you, but your father…" She did not continue.

"Might not be the man from Rohan?" She nodded. I looked before me, at the trees.

"One of your parents, either your mother or your father has an Elven family, which is the only reason you can see the future." I looked back at Lady Galadriel. "I thought you might only see the important, but when I learned you saw the future when you was with Legolas." I raised my eyebrows, she knows? "I thought more and more that you come from Elves." It does make sense.

"Do you think my children will be in danger?" I asked her. "I saw Thorin´s death, and now I saw my children. The children of Legolas and I."

"I do not know, only the time will tell," she said, stood up and left me.

Blue is not actually my colour, even it is dark blue. The tailors of Lothlorien had given me clothes for the war for some reason; I mean I could just wear my black clothes. I got new pair of black pants, new shirt and the dark blue cloak that matches the army of Elves. I got a new Elven bow and quiver with arrows. I had _Calithilel_ and _Glawarel_ in my belt and I went out of my room and met with the army of Elves.

Just within few minutes, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn gave us blessings and we left. I looked back to Lady Galadriel and she nodded. _Remember, you will find out the truth and when you have do not run from it._ She said to me inside my head, I nodded to her and continued looking forward.

"Are you nervous?" Elrohir asked me. We had set up camp, tomorrow night we should be in Helm´s Deep.

"First war I was in, I was nervous," I told him. "I have been in many wars, here in Rohan and in Gondor. I am not nervous anymore, but if you ask me maybe right before, I might say yes." He chuckled. "Are you nervous?" I asked.

"My mother told me being nervous is a good sign," Elrohir said. His mind turned serious. "But I have never been nervous."

"But you never lost a war," I said.

"It is true what she said, I have almost managed to get out of it, but barely." I looked around at the Elves, I could not read their face, if they were nervous or not.

Two Elves blow the horn, letting the Men know we were coming. We walked over the bridge, up to the big doors and got inside. I saw Haldir go first, speaking to King Théoden. It has been a while since I last saw him. Elladan and Elrohir came up and hugged Aragorn. I walked up front and saw Gimli on the steps leaning on his axe, he smiled to me. I then saw Legolas. We both looked at each. It feels like we haven´t seen each other for so long, but for me it feels like years. I ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"_Tiaashar, my love,"_ Legolas whispered to me on Elven tongue. I smiled and laughed. I am in his arms again, safe. Legolas stood next to me, almost behind Haldir and squeezed my hand.

"We are proud to fight along with Men once again," Haldir said. As Aragorn, King Théoden and Haldir spoke together I turned to Legolas.

"You are all right," I said to him.

"Did you not think I would not?" He asked. "I have you in my heart, I will always be fine." I smiled and touched his chest where his heart is. He is in my heart too.

Legolas and I walked hand in hand up to the gateway, we both looked out in the horizon. Expecting to see the army from Saruman.

"Aragorn said they will be ten thousand," Legolas said and I looked up to him. Ten thousand?

"How does he know?" I asked him.

"We thought we lost him. We got ambushed by Orcs riding Wargs," Legolas told me. "When he returned he saw the army, ten thousand Uruk-Hai with the white hand of Saruman." Oh… Ten thousand… "Don´t be afraid, I will be right next to you." He squeezed my hand tighter.

"I am not afraid, not yet at least," I said. I looked to my right and saw Elves in two lines up over a way in to Helm´s Deep. "Come." We walked between the two lines of Elves; behind us down on the ground was the rest. "When will they be here?" I asked Legolas.

"Soon, I believe," Aragorn, answered. I turned to him. "We will cover here, King Théodens men will cover the causeway." He pointed towards where I entered with the Elves. I looked over that and saw boys not very old with helmets on their heads and spears in their hands. I looked at Aragorn; he did not smile but just turned and walked towards the twins of Lord Elrond.

"We are few in numbers," Legolas said.

"I haven´t seen Gandalf." I looked at him. "Or the Hobbits. Lady Galadriel said you got separated."

"Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor alone," he whispered in my ear, I could barely hear it. "Merry and Pippin are with an Ent in Fangorn." I raised my eyebrows, in Fangorn? "They will be fine. Gandalf are finding Eomer, the third Marshall of Rohan." I nodded, I know him. "Without them…"

"We will not win," I said and he nodded. "At least I am with you." Gimli came next to Legolas, I stood on his left side. Waiting for the war.

"I love you," Legolas said to me. I looked at him.

"I love you too."


	17. The Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 17**

The light

xXx

I could see the light in the distance. They are getting closer. Dark clouds covered the night sky above us, hiding the stars from us. I looked up trying to find few familiar stars, but none I could see. I heard thunder crack above then the rain. I smiled, closed my eyes and faced my face up. A laugh escaped from me and I could feel eyes on me. I opened them and looked at Legolas.

"Why are you laughing?" Elrohir said next to me. How did he get here? Elladan was next to him. How did they get here?

"It is the rain," I said. "Things could not get any better." Lightning lightens up above the army of Uruk-Hai, letting us see how many they were. I widened my eyes and squeezed Legolas hand. We both looked at each other worried and then back at the army. Aragorn came next to us both.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said to him.

"Let´s hope they last the night…" Gimli said. Aragorn walked away and I looked back at the army. They are close now and many; I could not see the end of it. The army stopped and I saw on the big rock in the middle, stood an Uruk-Hai screaming, he then shut up. The Uruk-Hai was waiting, waiting for us to take the first move.

"Remember the first war we fought together, Tiaashar?" Legolas asked. I smiled.

"I can never forget that. Never forget how worried you were already about me," I said and I heard he chuckle.

"Of course I was, we had kissed, I had to be," Legolas said. Aragorn spoke on the Elven tongue, show no mercy for no mercy will be showed to us.

"Marry me, Tiaashar," Legolas suddenly said. I widened my eyes. He is saying that now?

"No," I said, he should know the answer. I looked to my right and saw he smiled.

"This is not the best time to talk about that," Gimli said. I saw him jumping up and down, trying to see what happened there. I smiled, not the perfect spot for him. "What´s happening out there?" He asked.

"Should I describe it to you?" Legolas asked. I looked at them both. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli looked up at Legolas and he laughed. I turned to Saruman army; the Uruk-Hai began slamming their spears against their chests.

"_Arrows, ready!"_ Aragorn commanded and I pulled one arrow and placed it on the bow, aiming at one of the Uruk-Hai. I heard an Uruk-Hai cry and then it went silence as I saw it fell on his face on the ground, with an arrow in its face. As the other Uruk-Hai did not see the dead one move, they began roaring, screaming. The one on top of the large rock roared, raced its weapon in the air and the army raced forward to the wall we were standing on. Here it goes.

"_Prepare to fire!"_ Aragorn said on Elven tongue. I saw the army come closer and closer to the wall with their weapons rose.

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm," Legolas said.

"FIRE!" Aragorn commanded and I fired my arrow, seeing the front row of Uruk-Hai fell quickly by the Elves.

"Did ya´ hit anything?" Gimli asked and looked at Legolas and me. I grabbed another arrow, aimed and fired. I saw in the corner of my eye Legolas fired quite a lot more. I saw arrows fly over my head from those on the ground as I continue firing, hitting the Uruk-Hai. I saw Uruk-Hai with crossbow and I focused on them, hitting them all.

I saw the Uruk-Hai took forth something and saw ladders.

"Ladders!" Aragorn said and I pulled my two swords.

"Good," Gimli said and I smiled. One ladder came up right before me and saw the first Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai raised its axe but I cut his hand off and then his head. I looked to my left seeing tow Uruk-Hai coming to me and one coming up the ladder. I saw they from the left arrive first, I ducked from his axe and stabbed _Glawarel_ in his guts, with_ Calithilel,_ I raised it, blocking it into the other Uruk-Hai sword. I killed them both and turned around and saw Legolas turn to me. I stabbed one Uruk-Hai that came climbing up the ladder and I saw the Uruk-Hai lost its head and saw it was Legolas.

"Legolas!" I heard Gimli say. I killed another Uruk-Hai trying to come up from the ladder. "I got nine already!" Gimli said.

"I am up at twenty-two," Legolas said. I heard Gimli was shocked, but I am too focused on killing these beasts to hear what Gimli answered. I looked over the edge and saw the Uruk-Hai go to the small hole under us. What are they doing? I went to the ladder where I saw more of them come climbing. I pushed it down, killing few others as it crashed on the ground.

"Legolas! _Kill it! Kill it!"_ I heard Aragorn scream and I turned to them, I saw one Uruk-Hai with a torch lit near the wall running to the hole under. I felt a huge pain in my back, like a sword in my back again and touched it with my right hand, feeling blood. I turned and saw one Uruk-Hai with a sword with my blood on it. I heard a huge explosion and something knock me from the ground; I landed hard on the ground, still on top of the wall beside a familiar face.

I tried to get up, but the back hurts too much. Feels like my old wound have opened up. I looked to my side again and saw Haldir. Is he…Dead? No, he cannot be! I still owe him. I saw he turn his head to me and smile, he looks so pale. He is not going to die!

I took my necklace in my hand and placed my hand on his chest. I saw he shakes his head. I am going to save him! He is not going to die! I saw my hand where the necklace is on his chest light up, but I saw my sight darkened, dots covering my eyes and the light went out.


	18. Perfect Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 18**

Perfect moment

xXx

Legolas…

I tried opening my eyes, but I saw only darkness. I saw light dots and they circled. I saw the Dwarf, the Elf, the man and the Dwarf… The stars… Where am I?

"Open your eyes, Tiaashar," I heard a familiar voice say. No, I cannot. "Yes you can." I opened them slowly and saw I was near a river, sitting on a rock. Where am I? It was green fields, few trees and the sun shone high on the sky. I looked before me and saw someone sit on the rock. He was tossing small rocks in the river.

"Thorin," I said. He turned to me and smiled. I looked around again. What is going on? I looked behind and saw something strange, a door standing up and down with no walls. "What is going on?" I asked him.

"This is real, Tiaashar," Thorin said. He did not look at me, just looking out on the river.

"You are dead, this is not real," I said and he chuckled.

"Then why are you here?" He asked me. I looked back to the door, it is something wrong. Then it opened and I saw myself there, lying on the bed full of blood. "That is you, this is just in your mind." I saw Legolas on his knees next to the bed. We were alone. Why are we alone? Why am I not getting healed? "It is only you who can save yourself."

"I don´t understand," I said. "Why are you here?" I asked and turned to Thorin. He did not answer. "Kili and Fíli… Are they here too?"

"No, it is only I." It went quiet and I looked back to myself and saw Aragorn come with something in his hands, it looked like herbs. "Why did you not tell me about your vision before?" He asked me and I looked back to him.

"Because you would only think it is a dream and nothing else," I said. "It ended up differently anyway and it should not end like it did."

"It was my time, nothing can change that," Thorin said.

"I could," I said and looked into his eyes. "If I came-"

"Tiaashar! Stop!" He interrupts me. "You are torturing yourself with this, if you cannot get over me you cannot enter that door and go back to life." What?

"I am over you," I lied.

"Don´t lie to me, never lie to me and the important do not lie to yourself. I know your nightmares, I know your vision," he said. "If you do not go through that door within few minutes, the vision you had in Lorien will not come true. The future that has already been laid for your children will not be true." I looked back at the door. I could see Aragorn´s face when he looked at Legolas. I know that face. Aragorn cannot heal me…

"You are dead, Thorin," I said and got tears in my eyes. "How can I ever go over that? You raised me, you are my father." Thorin came over me and took me in his arms. "You are dead, Fíli and Kili is dead, Balin is dead, Ori, Oin…" I began sobbing and crying out loud. "I have missed you so much."

"I know, I know you have," he said. He calmed me down, but he cannot heal what is lost. Everything went quiet and I felt alone, I looked up expecting to see Thorin, but he was not here. I looked towards the door.

"_She is fading,"_ I heard Aragorn say to Legolas. I saw the tears Legolas had in his eyes.

"_No…"_ Legolas whispered. _"She cannot be. She has the necklace on, it will heal her!"_ I walked closer to the door and I saw myself clearer now, I was pale and I could feel I draw the last breath, I saw the door close slowly. _It is only you who can save yourself._ I could hear Thorin´s voice. I took one hand through the door and with my left hand I hold the door open. I am not dying yet.

…

I opened my eyes and looked on a sleeping Legolas. He was sleeping in a chair close to the bed. I looked at my hands, they were bruised up and I saw I was lying on my right side. I just looked at him. What should I do about him? Say yes already? What if something happens to one of us? I was just now almost dead… What did happened actually?

I had turned around, seeing one Uruk-Hai with my blood on his sword. I… It was this… Something knocked me forward and I landed next to a dying Haldir, I tried healing him and then it went black. I then remember seeing Legolas´s face, and then… It is black. I cannot remember anything else.

I looked towards the door when it opened and saw Gandalf come, he was dressed in all white like the last time I saw him. Behind him I saw Eomer and Gimli. Legolas woke up, looking at Gandalf and then at me and he came rushing to my side.

"Tiaashar," Legolas said. "You are awake." He smiled and I took his hand. This is true. I mean, this is real. I began laughing and I took Legolas hand close to my face.

"How are you feeling?" Gandalf asked me when he sat down on the edge of the bed. He took his hand to my forehead.

"Weird, but better," I said and he smiled. "How did I get here?" I asked. Gandalf looked at Eomer.

"Eomer found you and brought you here," Gandalf said. I looked at the Marshall.

"I saw you under a Uruk-Hai," Eomer said and stepped into the room. "It looked like you were dead."

"Thank you," I said to him and he nodded. Gandalf stood up and walked out with Eomer. "Haldir… How is he?" I asked Legolas. "I healed him, I think I did." The door opened again and I saw Haldir, he is alive! I smiled to him.

"The debt has been paid," Haldir said and walked closer to me. "You saved me and now you don´t owe me." I hope so. "_Thank you, I am forever grateful."_ I tried to move.

"Oh, it was nothing," I said and tried to bring forth a smile until Thorin´s face came up. I looked at Haldir, took my hand to my chest and to him. Why am I thinking of Thorin? "How is everyone else?" I asked. "Aragorn? Gimli? The twins?"

"They are all fine," Legolas said, he touched my chin. Haldir cleared his throat.

"Excuse me," he said and walked out. I touched Legolas´s face.

"You are not hurt," I said. "I am so happy you are all right."

"I thought I had lost you, Tiaashar. You were so weak and pale, Aragorn could not heal you," he said. Aragorn could not heal me… That sounds familiar, anyway…

"I am here now, we are here," I said and we kissed. "Maybe you can ask me again." I looked into his eyes and I saw joy. He took both my hands in his.

"Lady Tiaashar, daughter of Lydia, I love you. I will love you till death takes us both and beyond, will you be my wife?" He asked me. Tears ran down my face, happy tears.

"Yes," I said. We took our head together and I closed my eyes. I opened them and saw a piece of paper sticking out of Legolas´s tunic, near his chest. "What is that?" I asked him and he took it out.

"Oh this," he said. "It is something I got in Imladris. I have always wanted to marry you, but I could not ask your father, never got the chance." He gave me the paper and I opened it. It is Dwalin´s handwriting. "Lord Elrond told me that you have known Dwalin ever since you came to the Blue Mountains, and since he was in Rivendell I asked him."

It says Legolas can marry me, signed Dwalin and Gloin. I looked up at Legolas. "I needed to ask someone, someone who is close to you."

"What did they say at first?" I asked.

"Dwalin crossed his arms and looked at me, he looked angry and then he smiled, he just said yes," Legolas said. I laughed, it does sound like him. I kissed him and then I smelled it.

"You smell like a Uruk-Hai," I said.

"You do too," Legolas said and looked at me. "You really can ruin a perfect moment."


	19. Isengard

**Here`s next chapter, thank you Guest for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 19**

Isengard

xXx

"I am coming with," I said stubborn. I have managed to recover by only few hours; of course I have this huge bandage all over my back. My old wound opened up and got even a bigger one. Gandalf are going to Isengard, the Ents have gone to war there and won. Aragorn, Gimli, King Théoden, Eomer, the twins of Lord Elrond and Legolas will be going there. I don´t want to be left behind, again. Haldir will be going back to Lothlorien with the rest of the Elves that survived.

"She is stubborn as us Dwarves, she won´t take no as a answer," Gimli said.

"Why do I ask you anyway?" I asked Legolas and I turned to my horse I got a man from Rohan to saddle for me. I took my arms up and I could feel the pain in my back, like the wound opened up again. I know Legolas was smiling so I looked at him sharp and his mind turn serious.

"Need help Lady Ranger?" I heard Eomer asked and I looked at him.

"Lady Ranger?" I asked. "It has been a while since you called me that."

"Well, it have been some years since you was in war with us," Eomer said. I nodded to him and he took his two hands down so I could take my foot on them and get up.

"Thank you," I said to him. "You are being such a gentleman, maybe it is you I should marry and not the Prince over there," I said and looked at my future husband. Eomer chuckled and Gimli laughed. Legolas did not say anything.

"I can sure find a Elven wife back home who do want me," Legolas said. He wouldn´t dare! Eomer mounted Firefoot, his horse and came up next to me.

"Shall we go?" Eomer asked. "My future wife." I killed a laugh.

"Be careful, Lord Eomer," Legolas said. "I might not take that as a joke." I could see he was smiling, they both did.

We rode through Fangorn Forest and I felt my pain hurt a lot. Maybe I should not come on this trip after all. Fangorn Forest is so quiet and also quite big and old. I looked up at the trees, older than Greenwood. I saw something between the trees and I followed it, but by only stopping looking at the child. It is the same boy I saw in Lothlorien, the oldest with golden hair and green eyes. I saw him jump on the rocks that were in the river and he ran towards someone. He was younger now.

"_Thorin?"_ I heard my own voice say. I then saw myself.

"_I am here mother,"_ Thorin said and ran into the arm of myself. But I saw them fading slowly. The mother me looked right into my eyes.

"Tiaashar?" A voice said and I snapped back to reality and looked into Legolas´s grey eyes. I saw that the company had stopped and looked at me.

"It is nothing, let´s go," I said. I saw that Gandalf looked studying on me. After two and a half day we arrived at Isengard. It was different now; it was water all over the place. Not clean water either. I heard someone laugh and I looked to my left and saw two Hobbits sitting on the wall smoking and eating. I smiled widely when I saw Merry and Pippin. They are unhurt! I began laughing myself.

"Shadow! How lovely it is too see you," Pippin said. Long time since someone called me Shadow now, my Ranger name.

"Welcome my lords and lady…" Merry said and stood up. "To Isengard." He turned sideways to the tower and pointed at it with his pipe in his hand.

"You young rascals!" Gimli began. "A merry hunt you´ve led us on and now we are find you feasting… And smoking!" I laughed at his words.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts," Pippin said. "The salted port is particularly good," he said while eating.

"S-S-Salted pork?" Gimli asked and Pippin nodded. I looked at Legolas who was at my right side and smiled to me.

"We are under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry said and I saw an Ent come towards us.

"Young master Gandalf," Treebeard said and we approached him. "I´m glad you´ve come… Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here locked up in his tower."

"Show yourself," I heard Aragorn whisper.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf said to Aragorn.

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli said.

"No," Gandalf said. I looked at him, why not? "We need him alive, we need him to talk." That´s a shame…

"You have fought many wars and slain many men," I heard a voice say and I looked on top of the tower where I saw a white figure, Saruman, though he was not quite white. "Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take councel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" He asked King Théoden. He is only saying that so he won´t get killed!

"We shall have peace…" King Théoden said and I looked at him. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" He shouts out to Saruman. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... We shall have peace!" I looked back at Saruman.

"Gibbets and crows! What do you want Gandalf Grahame?" Saruman asked to Gandalf. "Let me guess… The key to Orthanc? Or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself? Along with crowns of the Seven kings and the rods to the five Wizards?"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives," Gandalf said. "Thousands more are at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy´s councel."

"So you have come here for information? I have some for you. Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon..." He said to Gandalf and took forth a black stone ball. Something shines in there…

"But you know this don't you Gandalf?" He asked. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King!" I am having enough of his words.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... Those he professes to love!" Saruman said. "Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death!" That's it! I have heard enough.

"I´ve heard enough!" Gimli said and I looked at him. "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" The Dwarf said to Legolas and he reached to an arrow in his quiver.

"No," both Gandalf and I said same time. Legolas looked at him. "He can rot up there in his tower," I said. "And see from there peace will come to this world." Saruman laughed.

"Peace!" Saruman spat. "Don´t think I don´t know about that necklace you have around your neck, Ranger! The Silmaril." I felt eyes looking at me, but I did not dare look at them. "I have seen you through the Silmaril with my palantir." I looked wide-eyed at him. "I´ve seen your visions, your children you think you so will get, like the one who grows in your belly at this very moment!"


	20. I am mad at the Elf!

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 20**

I am mad at the Elf!

xXx

Everything froze.

Everything went silence.

I could not hear anything, but then I heard the laugh again, the laugh of Saruman.

"But I will do something about that, I will make sure that child of yours never get born," Saruman said. I looked before me, in the water. Never get born… I am with child? No, he is lying! He has to be… He cannot mean it. I will do anything for it. I grabbed my bow and an arrow that was fastening to the saddle and I aimed at the wizard up in the tower.

"No!" I heard Gandalf say. I did not care, I fired but then when I did someone grabbed my hand and pushed them away and I hit the tower. I looked at Legolas who did it, why did he do that? I looked sharp at him.

"Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared," Gandalf said. I looked at him. His life will be spared? He is going to come down? I am going to chop his head off if he comes down and then no one will stop me. Gandalf went closer to the tower. Saruman turned down the offer, he pointed his staff to Gandalf and a ball of fire shoot down at him. It circled around him and it went away and Gandalf was completely fine, it did not affect him.

"Saruman," Gandalf said. "Your staff is broken." I looked at his staff and he broke into dust. I smiled, it is good for him. I looked behind Saruman when I saw a man came forth, a man dressed in black, black hair and white skin.

"Gríma," Théoden said, calling up to the man in black. "You need not to follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down and be free from him!"

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman said. Gríma said something I did not hear and then Saruman knocked him down. Saruman turned to us but then fast I saw Gríma stand up with a dagger in his hand, he stabbed Saruman in the back by only getting hit by an arrow from Legolas in his chest. Saruman fell down and hit the pointy tip of the wheel next to his tower.

I took a deep breath… He is dead.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free! The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike!" Gandalf said to King Théoden. Treebeard turned the wheel around so Saruman got under the water. I looked at the wizard before he got in the dirty water. If what he said is true, nothing will harm my child. Nothing!

I saw Pippin jump of behind Aragorn and walked over to the wheel, there he took something up from the water and it was the Palantir.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said and rode over to him. "I´ll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf reached out a hand to him, Pippin looked at the stone before handing it over to Gandalf and the wizard wrapped it in, in his cloak.

"Tiaashar!" I looked at Gimli, as it seemed he tried to get contact with me. "Are you all right, las?" He asked me.

"What do you think?" I asked him furious. "Saruman just said I am with child and I don´t know if it is true, and he comes here saying it will never be born!" I shout at the Dwarf.

"Tiaashar, don´t be mad at Gimli," Elladan said. "He is only worried."

"I am not mad at him!" I raised my voice to Elladan, still angry. "I am mad at the Elf who did not let me kill the wizard!" I turned my horse and rode slowly away from them.

I stopped near the wall the Hobbits had eaten at; I climbed up on it and continue climbing and walking, I needed alone time. I sat on the edge and looked out on Fangorn Forest.

One Ent came pass me; it looked at me and then before me, back at me and kept walking. How can that wizard say something like that to me? How does he even know what happened in Lothlorien? I took off the Silmaril so it won´t burn Legolas. How can the Silmaril and the Palantir be connected? All three Silmarils was made long before the Palantirs, right?

I sighed and touched my belly. Is it really true? Am I with child? How can I know? If I am with child I don´t want to go in war and maybe lose it. What if what Saruman said is true? About he will make sure it will never be born? Someone came and sat down next to me, it was Legolas.

"You know I could not let you kill him," he said, I looked at him. "We needed him."

"He wouldn´t have said anything to help us, only come with words of poison that works," I said and looked down on my belly. Stop looking down there! It is just words…

"Are you with child?" He asked me, I looked into his eyes. He wants it to be true.

"I don´t know," I said. "It have never crossed my mind, I don´t know how I can tell either." It went quiet between us. I leaned on his shoulder. "I am sorry, I was just angry. If I am with child, I don´t want him to take it away from us." He took his arm around me.

"Saruman is dead, he cannot hurt you and I will never let it happen," Legolas said and I looked up at him. I smiled and he kissed my nose and then my lips. "I should have been more careful," he said. "I did not want to put a child in you before we are wed, or if you don´t want too."

"I don´t regret it," I said. "Do you?" I asked him.

"No, I don´t. I am going to be the father of your children, how can I ever regret that?" He asked and smiled. "Our children will have a wonderful mother." He touched my belly and I squeezed his hand and leaned on his shoulder. I am going to be a mother; I am going to have a child. If I am not with child now, I will be.

xXx

We came back to Edoras after three days as we thought we would. Later that day it will be a feast for they who died. My horse stopped and I grabbed the reins. I am going to dismount… This will not go good. I leaned and tried getting my leg over, but the pain in my back hurt way too much. Suddenly my horse lay down and I got myself off before he stood up again. I pet him.

"_You are amazing,"_ I said to him, he liked hearing it.

Legolas and I walked hand in hand up to the Golden Hall. Edoras haven´t changed much since I was here last time. Gimli stood on top of the stairs and looked down at us, leaning on his axe.

"Don´t worry, las, I will make sure nothing happens to you or your unborn child," Gimli said. I smiled to him.

"I am not even sure I am with child, Gimli. It could just be words Saruman said," I said to him. "I am sorry Gimli that I raised my voice at you, I wasn't really mad at you. Please forgive me."

"It is nothing to forgive, you were upset," Gimli said and smiled. Upset is one word, angry is another. "Lady Eowyn!" I said when I spotted the young woman of Rohan coming out of the Golden Hall.

"Lady Tiaashar," she said happy and hugged me. "How are you? Have someone checked your wound?" She asked worried.

"I will be fine," I said and walked with her inside Golden Hall. I looked back at Legolas who stood there with Eomer, Gimli and Aragorn. "Lady Eowyn, I wonder about something," I said. "How would you know if you are with child? Do you know something about it?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me.

"Are you?" She asked me.

"I am not sure, it was something Saruman said and he is powerful, or was," I said.

"I do think the midwives said between two and three months you feel sick in the morning," she said. It haven´t been so long since Lothlorien. "You eat more than usual." There aren´t much food on these trips anyway… "When was the last time you bled?" She asked me. I looked around and thought about it. I widened my eyes, I haven´t bled before Lothlorien, I should have. I looked at Lady Eowyn and she smiled. "How long you two been married? You and Legolas?" She asked me and we kept walking towards some rooms to the side.

"We are not," I said. I saw she looked shocked. "I know what you think. He asked me before he came here and I said no, because I don´t want to wait till after the war to get wed when I have said yes. But I did say yes when we was at Helm´s Deep," I told her.

"That can be arranged, Lady Tiaashar," she said. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, she did not say anything only kept walking without me. "Lady Eowyn? What do you mean?"


	21. Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 21**

Secret

xXx

I took a deep breath, letting the news run through me like a river. I touched my belly when I felt sick. I walked out to the Golden Hall and saw people going here and there, some was even looking at me, smiled and kept walking. What is going on? I saw Eomer and walked over to him.

"What is going on here?" I asked him. "Everyone is looking at me." I saw that there were tables and chairs sat forth, it is impossible to miss that, and they were getting ready for the feast.

"Congratulations," Eomer said. Someone told him? Or everyone? "On the wedding." I looked confused at him. "Legolas did not tell you?" Wedding? What wedding? He shaped an o shape with his mouth.

"Eomer," I heard Legolas said and I turned to him who came from one of the doors. I crossed my arms and tapped my right foot. "You know," he said to me, looking… Scared?

"What is Eomer talking about?" I asked Legolas.

"You did say yes, did you not?" He asked me and took his hands around me. "So why not wed tonight?" Tonight? I looked around and saw girls' put up handmade flowers. "I know you want to."

"But, it will be feast for the death," I said. "Dead and Wedding do not fit together."

"We will wed first and then the feast will come after," Legolas said. "Where were you?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows of curiosity. "I tried find you, but no one knew where you were." I looked at Eomer and then at Legolas.

"I was at the healers and midwives," I said. I saw hope in Legolas´s eyes.

"You are truly with child?" Eomer asked me.

"Yes," I said happy. I saw Legolas smile wide, lifted me up in the air and turned around. He took me down so I could hug him and he kissed me all over the face.

"Congratulations," Eomer said and handshake with Legolas. "This must really celebrate."

"No," both Legolas and I said. We looked at each other. "Less people who knows, the better," Legolas said. "After what Saruman said I think it will be wise keep this low."

"You really do read my mind," I said to him. "But I have to tell Gimli and Aragorn, and of course Gandalf. And since Elladan and Elrohir is here, they should know too." Legolas agreed with that.

"Tell us what?" I heard Gimli said and I turned my head to my right. Gimli and Aragorn approached us with Lady Eowyn. Legolas looked down on me and touched my belly.

"We are having a child," Legolas said. I liked him saying ´we´. Gimli cheered and laughed. Aragorn hugged me and so did Gimli.

"But it must be kept secret," I said while Lady Eowyn hugged me. "Only you all can know, and Gandalf." I looked at them all and they all understood. Then something crossed my mind. "Oh no," I said.

"What is it?" Legolas asked worried and looked at me. "Is it something wrong?" I looked at Lady Eowyn.

"I don´t have a wedding dress," I said to her. I looked at Legolas. "What did you think it was?" I asked him and he smiled, while hearing the other laughed. Lady Eowyn took my hands.

"Don´t worry, we can get one, come on," she said and took me away from the men.

…

I gasped, let my jaw hit the ground and looked wide-eyed at a serious face of Lady Eowyn. "I am serious," she said. I see that! I looked at King Théoden who stood next to her with a smile.

"I mean it, Lady Tiaashar," King Théoden said. I was about to disagree but he raised his hand. "No one else will wear it."

"What about you, Lady Eowyn?" I said.

"It is a beautiful dress, but it is not quite me, but I can see you in it and so can uncle," she said. It is very beautiful, but…

"Take it," King Théoden said. "I do not want to hear more of this, if you don´t wear it, you will not be wed in my land." He looked serious and I nodded.

"Thank you, Théoden King," I said to him and he left us. "And you, Lady Eowyn, thank you so much." She smiled to me.

"Now call me Eowyn, I think we both have gone over the polite talk between two ladies and go over to talk between friends."

"I agree," I said.

…

"I am fine," I told them, though I did not convince one of them. Gandalf sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand on my forehead and then he took it away. Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn and even Eomer were in my room checking if I was truly all right. "If not all of you stop asking I will be not all right. I just fainted."

"What is typical of being with child when you are stressed," Gandalf said. "You need to rest the rest of the day till your wedding."

"I cannot just rest, I am perfectly fine," I disagree. "The wound on my back is healing quite fast, you cannot even see I am with child-"

"The reason you should take it easy," Aragorn said. "Matter of fact, you should not go in war as you are with child." I looked at Aragorn with deadly eyes. He said what? Gimli chuckled.

"You cannot make her not go to war," Gimli said. "She is stubborn, as Dwarves are. She is raised by one of the best." I smiled to him. Finally someone who understands. "But for the safety of the child, it will be wise what Aragorn said." Oh I am going to kill them all one day. I saw Legolas come running in, worried and to my side.

"Don´t ask," I said and took my hand almost in his face. "I am fine. I just fainted, which is quite normal, as what Gandalf said." I took his hand. "They all think I should rest."

"I am glad you are ok," Legolas said and kissed my hand. "I was worried, and you are sure you are…" Don't even start with it! He stopped, he better! "You should rest." I leaned my head to the wall. I looked at them all and saw they were going out, except Legolas.

"Yeah you all better run, I am coming after all of you for saying such things!" I said to them. I looked sharp at Legolas who smiled.

"Please, rest," he said. "Rest for me, until the wedding comes. It is just few hours away." All right, I will rest till the wedding. "That´s a good girl."

"I am not a dog," I said to him. Legolas sat on the bed next to me; he leaned to the wall and put an arm around me. "You think this is funny do you not?" I asked him when I saw his smiles.

"I think everyone are laughing at this very moment," he said. "But now we can be alone."

"I have heard you should not see the bride before the wedding," I said.

"You want me to leave," he said and I nodded and a laugh escaped.

"I am just going to sleep few hours," I said and lay down on the bed. "Tell Eowyn to wake me up when it is ready," I said and yawned. Legolas kissed my forehead.

"I will see you at the altar."


	22. Nothing will take us apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 22**

Nothing will take us apart

xXx

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had the wedding dress on; it was white with blonds, golden and white flowers at the bottom. It had long sleeves, absolutely beautiful. This is the dress King Théoden´s wife had on when she married him. I still cannot believe I will be wed in this. This is for queens and royal people, not a ranger. I heard three knocks on the door.

"Come in," I said, still looking at myself in the mirror. In the mirror I saw Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir come in. I turned to them and saw Gimli´s jaw drop. I chuckled.

"You look very beautiful," Gimli said.

"Indeed she does," Elladan said. I saw that Elladan had some sort of clothing in his hands. "Oh," he said and looked at the clothing. The twins both approached me.

"When Elves get wed, from the time the bride says yes and to the wedding they have to wait a year," Elrohir said. "To be sure of if they can be together forever. But this is different as we have a ranger and a Elf." I know the weddings of Elves, why they say this to me?

"I know Legolas will appreciate some traditions from his own kin, so we have brought something from Lothlorien," Elladan said. What? "Legolas will have to cloak you, so you will be under his protection." I nodded for understand. "This is not the cloak, to small for that. The cloak is usually made of the groom and bride`s mother, but since none of you have a mother here in this world, Lady Galadriel made it herself." My jaw dropped again. She did it?

"We also got this from Greenwood," Elrohir said and Elladan unwrapped what they had. I then saw a very light white fabric, it was available to see through it, he unwrapped it again and Elrohir took it up and saw it was a hair ornament. It was golden with green leaves. Elrohir took it on me, it matches the dress perfectly.

"From Greenwood?" I asked. "If it is, then King Thranduil must know of this wedding."

"Of course he does," Elladan said. "But he is fighting for his home, so he could not come, but he sent this to Lothlorien. Legolas will recognize it, it is also tradition that something of the wedding dress will be from the groom´s family." Oh my…

"His mother wore this?" I asked and they both nodded. "Thank you," I said and the twins left. I turned to Gimli. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"Thorin would be proud of you, he would have gone through everything to see this day," Gimli said. I smiled and got tears in my eyes, I wiped them away. "Why did you want to talk to me before the wedding?" I sat down on the chair so I could almost be in the eye level as him.

"Thorin is dead, he was my father. Father´s do give their daughters away at the wedding. You Dwarves are like family, and I know it is Théoden King that should give me away, as he is the King. But I asked him not too," I told Gimli. I think he figured out where I am going with this. "You are the closest person I have to my father, and I want you to give me away. Can you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I would be delighted too," he said. I smiled and stood up. "Are you ready?" He asked me, I nodded and took his arm. I am ready. We walked out of my room, out in the Golden Hall where everyone from Edoras waited for us. They stood up when they saw me. They were all looking at me when Gimli and I continued the path they had made. I saw Elladan and Elrohir on my left side close to the throne, to the right stood Eowyn and Eomer. Next to the twins stood Aragorn, he smiled to me and I smiled back. Gandalf were the one who going to wed us, and I saw King Théoden stand close the wizard, I then saw Legolas. He was holding a golden cloak in his hands, looking very handsome. I swear my heart just stopped for a second or two. Gimli took my hand and gave it to Legolas; they both smiled to each other, Legolas then looked at me before we turned to Gandalf.

I can feel my knees shake, don´t fall. Don't fall. Whatever you do, just don´t fall.

"You look beautiful," Legolas whispered to me. I smiled to him before Gandalf spoke.

Gandalf nodded to Legolas and I turned so Legolas could take the golden cloak over my shoulders.

I took a deep breath when the wizard spoke.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil," Gandalf began. "Do you take Lady Tiaashar, daughter of Lydia, Ranger from the North to be your wife, to cherish her, love her, keep her under your protection to end of life?"

"I do," Legolas said. Gandalf turned to me.

"Tiaashar, daughter of Lydia, do you take Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil to be your husband, do you promise to be with him, support him, love him to end of life?"

"I do," I said. Gandalf turned his head to the side and nodded to two Hobbits who were holding a red small pillow with two golden rings on. Legolas took the golden ring from Pippin and placed it on my finger. It is so beautiful. I could see green leaves and on top a very small green gem.

I took the golden ring from Merry and placed it on Legolas´s finger. It only had the green leaves around it, but very beautiful. I looked back at Gandalf. Legolas hold my hand and the wizard took a silk thread around our hands.

"You have now exchanged rings, the thread of love around your hands," Gandalf said. "Legolas, you can kiss the bride to seal the love one last time." Legolas took around my waist, getting me closer to him and kissed me. In the distant I could hear laughter, cheering and hands clapping, but now it was only Legolas and I. I opened my eyes and looked at Legolas and I smiled. We are married! I am married!

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, always," he whispered back and kissed me again. I took my arms around his neck and he lifted me up, turning around. "You are mine now," he said. "And I am yours. Nothing will take us apart."

"Nothing," I said.


	23. I lost it

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 23**

I lost it

xXx

Legolas spin me around and I crashed into someone on the dance floor. I looked up seeing it was Aragorn. "I am sorry, Aragorn," I said.

"No need," he said. "May I have a dance with this beautiful lady here?" Aragorn asked Legolas, my husband nodded and left me with the future King.

"You can stop with that," I said and we began dancing together.

"Stop with what?" He asked.

"Beautiful lady?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. "You never said that before too me."

"I have actually," he said and I saw a smile on his face. He has? "First time I saw you in a Elven dress." Oh, right…

"That is what? Fifty years ago?" I asked and chuckled. "I never thought I could be wed during the war," I said.

"Well, you can thank Lady Eowyn for that, she arranged most of it." I smiled. I got closer to Aragorn so I could whisper to him without anyone hears it.

"She likes you," I whispered.

"Who?" Aragorn asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Lady Eowyn," I said. "I see it on her, but you have Arwen."

"You don´t know that," Aragorn said.

"About what? I know Lady Eowyn a little bit more than you do, Aragorn. I know she is quite fond of you."

"Arwen sails to the West," Aragorn said, I could hear a sad tone in his voice. "I told her to do so."

"She loves you too much to do that, my friend," I said. He looked at me, never been so close to his face before. "She has a lot of hope that you will become King soon, she won´t go over seas." I saw Aragorn was thinking. "But you do need to make a choice, about Lady Eowyn. Don´t break her heart."

"You´re right," he said. I touched his chin and went to find Legolas. After few minutes I found him with Gimli and Eomer next to few ale barrels.

"What is happening here?" I asked a bit worried. I saw Legolas have a cup of ale in his hand, he doesn´t drink much ale, except for in Greenwood, where Elven ale is quite stronger and tastes way different.

"A drinking game, if Legolas wins he will truly be accepted as your family," Gimli said, oh really? I did not know that… "Sadly, as you are with child, you cannot join." I leaned to one barrel next to Eomer.

"You don´t need to rub it in, Gimli that I cannot drink on my own wedding," I said. I heard Eomer laugh next to me and so did Legolas.

"Since I cannot drink on my own wedding, you cannot either," I said to Eomer.

"Hey now," he said and straighten himself up. "That is not fair and who says I am getting married in the nearest future?" I half smiled and looked at Legolas. Is he really going to do this? Or I should ask Gimli that.

"Let´s get going, last man stands win," Gimli said and was handed a cup by Eomer. They began drinking; Gimli finished his cup fast, too fast. Legolas smelled first on the ale and drank slowly. Gimli was already finished with his second cup.

"Who do you think wins?" Eomer asked me.

"Definitely Legolas," I said.

"Because he is your husband?"

"No, because he is an Elf that is why," I said.

"I bet Gimli. I have not met many Dwarves, but I do think they can handle quite a lot of ale," Eomer said.

"A bet you say?" I asked and he nodded. "I bet on Legolas then." Gimli had quite a lot finished, and so did Legolas. Now I began wonder if Legolas will win at all. Gimli was handed another ale, when he got one he stood up and made a gigantic fart and then he laughed, and so did I. Eomer looked weird at me.

"You are a woman, you should not smile and laugh like that," Eomer said.

"Let´s just say, being raised by Dwarves I am used to is, sadly," I said and I began thinking about it. "Now that you say it, it is kind a… Not good." Eomer smiled to me and handed a cup to Legolas. Legolas looked at his fingers after drinking up the cup.

"I feel something," he said. I looked at Eomer to see his expression; he looked shocked at my husband. "A slight tingling in my fingers." He looked at me worried. "I think it is affecting me." Eomer looked at me and I burst out in laughter.

"What did I say?" Gimli asked and pointed at Legolas over his empty cups of ale. "He can´t hold his liquor." One here is totally drunk. Gimli´s eyes just rolled inside and he fell off the bench right on his back and began snoring.

"Game over," Legolas said. I looked at Eomer.

"You knew he would win," the Marshall said to me.

"Elven ale is quite stronger than what the Men and Dwarves have," I said. "So yes. Of course my husband won." I looked at Legolas who took his arms around me.

"Can I have a kiss, since I won?" He asked me. I kissed him.

"Of course you can, as long as you are not drunk like Gimli," I said.

"Of course I cannot be, my lady," he said. "We still need to finish the ceremony of the wedding later tonight," he whispered to me. I felt my cheek got red.

"Yes that is true," I said. I looked at Gimli. "But first." I looked at Eomer too. "You two going to get Gimli to a bed after what you have done to him."

"We?" Legolas and Eomer said. "He is the one who suggested a drinking game," Eomer said.

"Yes, you two. Now hurry on," I said. "Don´t make me wait too long for you," I said to Legolas and they both lifted Gimli away from here. I touched my growing belly, I do think it have grown a bit. Just that everything went dizzy, I saw two of people and everything began spinning. I could hear Legolas call for me worried.

"_I will make sure that child of yours never will be born,"_ I heard Saruman say again, like he was right next to me. I then heard my own scream, as I was being tortured. I saw black dots cover my eyes and I tried to reach for something to hold on. I kept touching my belly; afraid if I fall it will be harmed.

"_Let´s see how far the Lady from North will go for her husband and unborn child,"_ I heard a scary voice say, a dark and powerful voice. "_I want her to lose the child, regretting having the Silmaril at all."_ I then heard my own voice, weak and broken say:

"_I—I- I lost it."_


	24. Visions and Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 24**

Visions and lies

xXx

_I killed the Orc, turning around and see one Orc getting an arrow in its neck and fall before me, I looked seeing who fired and it was a man from Rohan. I nodded to him, thanking him with my eyes and he nodded back. I looked around seeing dead men from the mountain kill every enemy, going in the White City and clear it. _

_It is done, it is finished. We have won! I smiled and killed a laugh, not actually the best moment to laugh. I looked around seeing all the dead soldiers… I then saw Eomer running, screaming with tears running down his face to a lifeless body on the ground. I could not see who it was, in the distant far from me I saw Legolas. I smiled, he is alive! Joy and happiness went through me like a river, until I heard the scream. Nazgûls! They are still here… I looked at Legolas, I could not see his face clear, even I know it is he, but I felt he was worried._

"_TIAASHAR!" He screamed to me. I turned, seeing no one around me; I then looked up seeing a Fell Beast with a Nazgûl on top flying down to me. He landed right on me, making me fall on the ground. The Fell Beast took its claw around me and began flying, I saw the ground just disappear. My heart was in my throat and I saw Legolas run after me, trying to reach me. _

"_LEGOLAS!" I screamed. "HELP!" I tried to reach for the knife in my boot, as I for some reasons have lost my two swords. I looked up seeing the Nazgûl look down to me; it was like he was smiling. I could feel the claws of the Fell Beast squeeze on my belly. "S-Stop!" I tried saying, but I only felt the air leave slowly. "Ple—Please…" I looked down, seeing Legolas just like a dot in the distance and the White City just disappearing before the darkness took over me._

I gasped, screamed, tried search for air. I looked up in a dark ceiling before I saw Legolas. He took my hand and I squeezed it. "L—Legolas?" I asked totally afraid to hear the answer, afraid to know if this maybe just a dream, and truly got captured by the Nazgûl and his Fell Beast. But then I remember the wedding, the feast, the drinking game and I pass out, falling on the ground hitting my head. I took deep breaths, feeling quite warm.

"Tiaashar?" Legolas asked worried. I touched my forehead, feeling a headache. Legolas touched my chin. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. I felt something come up and I got on my right side, same side as Legolas was on, seeing a bucket next to the bed I throw up in it.

"I feel horrible," I said to him. Legolas took my hair blond hair out of the way, and helped me up, getting me more up on the bed. I looked around in the room, we was alone.

"My love," he said, he looked completely worried. He turned to the night table and poured some water to me, I took it and drank some of it, and it only tasted what I throw up. What is happening to me? I closed my eyes, trying to block what just had happened out of my mind. I touched my belly; still feeling the claws of the Fell Beast squeeze me to pieces.

"Talk to me."

"I don´t know what to say, Legolas," I said afraid and began crying. He took me in his arms and I cried silence tears. The doors opened, but I could not see who came in.

"Tiaashar?" It was Gandalf. It went quiet. "Stay outside, she needs rest," Gandalf said to someone.

"Please, don´t leave me," I whispered to Legolas.

"I am not leaving you, not now, not ever," he said. Someone sat on the edge of the bed and I got out of Legolas´s arms, Gandalf looked at me.

"You look frightened, my dear," he said, he looked just as worried as Legolas. "Tell me, what happened?" I looked at Legolas, and back at Gandalf and then at Legolas.

"I—"

"Just take a deep breath," Gandalf said, as I could not finish a sentence. What am I suppose to do? I took a deep breath. "And one more." I did as he said and felt better. Legolas sat on the bed and I leaned on his shoulder, needed the support. I closed my eyes, trying to memorise what I saw, even I could see and hear it clear as it just happened.

"I first heard voices," I said. "Saruman`s voice, when he told me he will make sure my child never get born."

"I told you, I am not letting that happen," Legolas said.

"Let her speak, I fear it is more that happened," Gandalf said. I nodded, still having my eyes closed.

"I then heard a dark and powerful voice, it did not speak to me like Saruman did," I said. "It said…" I did not want to say it. "He is going to hurt my child." I looked up at Legolas. "And you." I saw the future… It will happen. Sauron found me, took me, just for having the Silmaril. I did not save Thorin, even I saw it happen… I cannot save my child. I heard my own voice say I have lost it. I will loose it… Tears began falling down my face again.

"Tiaashar?" It was Gandalf.

"I am sorry," I said. When I saw the future for the first time, I did not see Fíli and Kili die, only Thorin… But they ended up dead, was it something I did? If this will happen anyway, I am getting captured by the Nazgûls… I cannot let Legolas get harmed, no matter what. I don´t think I had the Silmaril on around my neck… Maybe I was hiding it before the war, to make sure Sauron never got it, or maybe someone was keeping it for me, for some reason. If what I said is true, that I lost the child and I will loose it… I must be protecting someone that I am not giving up to Sauron. I leaned on the wall. What should I do?

If I don´t go in the war at all…. I looked wide-eyed… If Saruman knew I was with child, he knows it is Legolas who is the father… So he must have told Sauron that. The Nazgûls will take Legolas instead of me… I looked at Legolas and Gandalf; they were both waiting for me to continue.

"I saw darkness," I said. "Nothing more." I did not dare look at them both, if they knew I was lying. "I am afraid," I said and looked at Legolas. "The voice is going to harm you, the voice may be Sauron." Legolas shook his head.

"No he will not, I won´t let him do anything to us," he said. I went in his arms, I needed a hug. "Try rest now," Legolas said and I nodded. I went down under the blanket again and felt the sleep catch me and I went into a dreamless sleep, full of nightmares.


	25. 3 Days

**Wow, thank you so much everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 25**

3 days

xXx

"She lied to me," Legolas said.

"She did it to protect you," Gandalf said. They were all in the Golden Hall, discussing two things that had happened. Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, King Théoden and the twins of Lord Elrond.

"She will do anything for you, Legolas," Elrohir said.

"But she lied!" Legolas looked at him. "I saw it on her."

"What did happen?" Eomer asked, not quite fully understand what happened. "What would she lie about?"

"She had a vision," Gandalf said. "She saw something about her future that she do not want to tell us."

"She can see the future?" King Théoden asked. "She is not an Elf."

"She have had one vision before, but that was over sixty years ago. When she saw her father, Thorin Oakenshield die. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." Gandalf said the last part so they all will know whom. "She wanted to save him, but she could not because that future was already set. If she saw something, she knows it will happen, but she will still try change it, or maybe not change it at all."

"She mumbled she lost it," Elladan said. "I heard it, even across the Golden Hall when she fell and hit her head.

"You don´t think it is the child, do you?" Elrohir asked Gandalf. He did not answer, but only looked at Legolas who seemed he was in his own thoughts, but he listened to them.

"Saruman said it never will be born," Legolas said. "Now this has been said… I believe more on his words."

"I am not letting you believe on that wizard," Aragorn said. "Nothing will happen to your child."

"I have said it every day to Tiaashar, I am not even sure if she believes it anymore," Legolas said and looked at Aragorn.

"For Tiaashar to lose her child," Eomer began and got a deadly look from Legolas, he ignored it and looked at Gandalf. "She must be in a war, where she will die or get stabbed right?" He asked and Gandalf nodded, not understanding himself where this is going. "There is a war coming up, we cannot let her go there."

"You think I would let her go in a war, when she carry my child?" Legolas asked, he become threatening towards Eomer.

"Would you convince her?" Eomer asked. "You all have said it, she is stubborn and she do not want to miss out a war even she is with child, when you cannot even see she is."

"How are you planning on keeping her here?" Gimli asked. "Tie her up in the room?"

"What other suggestions do we have?" Eomer asked the Dwarf.

"Eomer has right," Elladan said. Elladan looked at Gandalf. "Something tells me it is something else we got summoned here, Gandalf." The white wizard nodded.

"Pippin was a fool and looked into the Palantir I brought with me from Isengard," Gandalf said. "An honest fool he is. A war is coming to Minas Tirith, for he saw a glimpse of the enemy´s plan. Sauron moves to strike the city. His defeat at Helm´s Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the her of Elendil has come forth." Gandalf looked at Aragorn when he said it. "Men are not as weak as he supposed."

"There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this," Gandalf said and looked at them all. "He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men."

"That would be where Tiaashar gets either captured, killed or stabbed," Elrohir said, not liking the idea.

"That still depends," Gandalf said and brought everyone attention on him. "This you may not know much of, Théoden King. Saruman mentioned it, the Silmaril. Tiaashar have it, it came to her by Dain, King Under the mountain, it have been in Durin´s line ever since. Sauron seeks it, for what I believe, is if he has it, he can find the Ring much easier." Gandalf looked at Legolas, he was still in his own thoughts, not looking up, just looking at the floor before him. "Frodo is getting closer to Mordor each day and I am afraid, Sauron is getting more desperate each day. If the Nazgûls have seen two Hobbits walking near his land, but yet Frodo managed to slip away… He will do anything to get to Tiaashar."

"And the war at Minas Tirith will be the perfect place," Elladan said. "But if he gets Tiaashar, she will have the Silmaril, Sauron will kill her."

"Not unless she does not have it," Elrohir said to his brother. "If she does not have it, Sauron will torture her, hurt the child and even Legolas, if he gets him, to try find where it is." Elrohir looked at Legolas, almost expecting him to break down. "But if she has it, the world will probably go under."

"She will not have it with," Aragorn said. "If I know her right, she will do anything to try protect you, Legolas," the future King said to the Elf.

"But at what cost?" Legolas said. "At the cost of losing the child?" Legolas did not want to hear anymore and went to see his wife.

"Did Pippin say anything to Sauron?" Gimli asked.

"There was no lie in Pippin´s eyes. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," Gandalf said. "We´ve been strangely fortunate… If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war," Gandalf said and looked at King Théoden.

"Tell me," King Théoden said. "Why should we ride to the aid of those do did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" The King asked.

"I will go," Aragorn said.

"No," Gandalf said and walked closer to him.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be," Gandalf said. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road," he whispered to him. "Follow the river, look to the black ships." Gandalf turned to them all.

"Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. When Pippin feels ready, I will ride to Minas Tirith with him."

Gandalf and King Théoden left the Golden hall, and Eomer went closer to the rest.

"You should not say any more about Tiaashar to Legolas," Elladan said. "You are on thin ice after what you said, Eomer."

"I am only trying to help, but it is the truth what I said," Eomer said, Elladan nodded, understanding that.

"What should we do about Tiaashar?" Gimli asked. They all was quiet, not sure what to do.

"If the beacons lit, and Théoden King goes to war, it will not happen before 3-4 days, as it takes about 3 days for Gandalf to reach Minas Tirith," Elladan said. "So we have 3 days on us to figure out what."


	26. He is an Elf? Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 26**

He is an Elf?

xXx

"You are mad at me," I said. I was sitting in my bed, I have refused leaving my room, and even I know no one wants me to leave the room until I feel perfectly fine. The headache is gone, has been it few hours after I found some sleep.

"I am not mad, I just don´t understand why you are lying to me," Legolas said. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed, cutting up a red apple in pieces.

"I am not…" I stopped myself; of course he knew I was lying at first… "Would you not tell a lie if it could save me?" I asked, he did not answer. "I don´t want to lose you."

"And you will not," he said and looked into my eyes. He don´t know that. He gave me a piece of the apple and I took it, eating it and took some more. "I just want to know."

"I have been fighting this with myself, to tell or not, I am too scared to make a mistake," I said. "I heard about Pippin, would he be all right?" I asked, trying to get on another subject.

"Yes, he will be fine. When he looked into the Palantir, it draw a lot of energy from him," Legolas told me. "It was only Gandalf and Merry there when it happened. Aragorn and I were here with you, hoping you would wake up soon. Gimli was… Still sleeping." I smiled. I am glad he will be fine. "Gandalf leaves to Minas Tirith with Pippin. Gondor needs every man they can get." I nodded.

"But you are not going." From looking at my hands I looked at him. I am going! "Sauron is after the Silmaril." Legolas looked at the night table where it was lying. "He is looking for you, he will do it during the war. If that is what you saw in the vision, I am not letting you go."

"What did you discuss with the others in the meeting?" I asked him. "I am going, Legolas. I do think I know what happens if I don´t."

"Think?" Legolas asked. "So you are not sure what will happen if you not going, but if you are?"

"Yes, I think."

"You are my wife!"

"And you are my husband! I am not letting Sauron harm you if I can stop it," I said. We had raised our voices towards each other.

"And I am not letting him harm you if I can stop it!" I looked away from him.

"You are stubborn like your father," I said and took another bite of the piece of apple. I felt Legolas smile.

"Like you are yours," he said to me. "You are not leaving Edoras. During this war you will stay here."

"If I am staying…" I said. So will him. "So will you." I looked at him. I saw he had furrowed his brow because he relaxed. "If I am not going, so won´t you."

…

"You and your husband should keep your voice down," I heard someone say as I got out of the Golden Hall. I looked to my right seeing Elladan and Elrohir looking out in Edoras. "We heard you two fighting," Elrohir said.

"We weren´t—"

"Just a day after the wedding," Elladan interrupt me. They both looked at me.

"We WEREN`T fighting," I said to them. "Only discussing." They both smiled. "You heard it all?" I asked worried and they nodded at same time. Great… I stood next to them. "I won´t tell you if it was that you thought." I looked out at the sun, it was midday, and the wedding was yesterday…

"We never thought so, have you told Legolas?" Elrohir asked me, I shook my head. "We were hoping you could come with us." I looked at them. Are they going somewhere?

"Are you two leaving?" I asked. "We need you both here."

"We are not leaving Edoras until Aragorn does," Elladan said. "When we left Imladris our father told us to do one thing while we are here." I looked curious at them. "To find your father." I looked shocked at them. My father? Elladan looked at his brother and he nodded. "Come." I followed them down the steps from the Golden Hall and into a side road, between few houses. There in a garden sat an old man on a bench, looking out at the beautiful flowers while the sun shone at him. He had a walking stick leaned on the bench, he had grey hair, grey beard and he was thin. Elrohir stopped and told me to continue with Elladan and we both walked to him. Is he my father? But my father is dead…

"My lord," Elladan said and the old man laughed.

"You are the son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and I am no one," the old man said. "Do not call me that." Elladan smiled and nodded. The old man narrowed his eyes and looked at me, he then looked wide-eyed at me.

"Tiaashar?" He asked me and I nodded. Elladan left us, walked back to his brother.

"You know my name," I said and sat down next to him.

"Everyone here does, Lady Tiaashar. You are the Ranger, a lady too, married to Prince Legolas and expecting his child," the man said. I smiled and looked down on my feet. "You are Shadow, a title name after your mother." I looked at him.

"Are you my father?" I asked. He smiled and then laughed.

"No, I am not your father, but I am the closest people will think to be your father," he said…. What? "Well that did not come out right either…" He went quiet and looked at the flowers. "Your mother liked to sit here when she was here in Edoras. I knew her, not very well, but I knew your father better."

I looked at the flowers, they are beautiful.

"I was up north of Rohan when I met with your father," he told me. "We have been old friends, calling me old all the time even of course he was older." He smiled at the memories that floated in his mind. "It had been a while since I last was in Edoras and we now had to go there, your father had some business to do here. It is here your father and I met your mother. I have never seen anyone fall so fast in love before."

I smiled when he said that.

"Your mother, Lydia, and your father and I of course, were here few months. Then your mother came with news saying she was with child, having you," he told me. "She only trusted your father and I to know, because it had to be a secret." It had to be?

"Why?" I asked him. "Why had it to be a secret? And why did they go to Gondor to wed?" I asked. He looked at me and furrowed his grey eyebrows.

"I see people don´t know much, neither Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel of Lorien," he said. "That is good, because that means our plan worked." I waited for him to continue. "Your father loved your mother will all his heart, but he was getting married to someone back home." I looked disappointed on the ground. "Your mother knew that, it is why you had to be kept secret. Your uncle, your mother´s brother came here, after Lydia´s request. Though of course, your uncle was not very pleased about this. They did not want people of Rohan know what was going on, so Lydia went to Minas Tirith to give birth there, but you came on the way to Gondor. Your uncle were going few days later, since Arathorn, Aragorn´s father, also showed up at same time. They were close friends."

"Where did my father go?" I asked.

"Back home, to end what he had with the woman," he said. He wanted my mother? "Orcs attacked your mother and the small group she was with, she did not survive as you know and you went missing after that." I took a deep breath. "We were going to pretend that I was your father, if people knew the truth, I do think your father´s pride would killed him. I sent letter to Greenwood to your father, to tell what happened. It arrived only eight days later." Greenwood?

"My father´s home is Greenwood?" I asked.

"Yes of course, he is an Elf," he said. I shut my mouth before I could gasp or scream out. An Elf! He is an Elf?


	27. He is an Elf? Part Two

My real father, or the one who should be… Is an Elf!

"You did not even know that?" The Old man asked me and I shook my head. "You never wondered how you got the beauty?" He asked me. "How long you known the Ranger Aragorn, son of Arathorn?" He asked me.

"Uhm, about, well almost sixty years," I said. "What does that got to do with it?"

"I am guessing Aragorn has aged a lot on those sixty years, am I right?" He asked. "Or has he had that beard that is growing and the small hint of grey colour in it all the time?" No, he hasn´t. "He has aged, you haven´t. You still have the look as you were young."

"Unbelievable," I said. "How can I be so blind?" I looked at him and he chuckled.

"We are all blind," he said. "Your father… He had blond hair too, a very golden blond hair that can only come from Elves, not from a man of Rohan."

"So I am aging like the Elves?" I asked.

"Well, you are a Half Elf, so you might, but I can assure you that you will live longer than a Dunedain," he said. "Lord Elrond is too, and he is quite old am I right?" I nodded, I guess. I looked over at Elladan and Elrohir, they were both smiling, they are listening… I smiled; I can live long as an Elf… With Legolas.

"What happened to my father?" I asked.

"He is still alive, married and have one son, though I am not quite sure what happened to his wife," he said. "He is very sensitive about that subject."

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Enerdhil," the old man said. I stood up and began pacing back and forth. My real father made my mother pregnant, and yet he married the Elf woman and got a child after my mother´s dead?

"Now don´t be angry," he said to me.

"I am not," I said. Only pissed!

"I knew your parents very well, you cannot hid that you are angry from me," the old man said. "Enerdhil loved two woman yes, but he loved Lydia more, if the Elf he married did not forgive him for leaving her, he would have gone under and you never would had a father." I stopped and looked at him. He is an old man, don´t raise your voice.

"Thorin Oakenshield is and was my father, no one else," I said and left him.

I walked back towards the Golden Hall. I… No… Don´t be angry, I am sure it is a perfect explanation of it… No it is not! Oh my… I have a brother?

"Tiaashar?" It was Legolas and I looked up, he was with Aragorn and Gimli and they all came to me. "What is wrong? I see something is wrong." He asked me. I touched my forehead, unbelievable…

"Lassie? Are you all right?" Gimli asked me. "What have you two done to her?" Gimli asked and I saw Elladan and Elrohir had come after me. "She is completely in shock."

"It is not them, they only did me a favour," I said. I looked at Legolas. "Do you know an Elf name Enerdhil?" I asked.

"Yes I do," Legolas said. "He is the right hand of my father, his the chief counsellor." He waited for me to continue.

"Have I met him?" I asked.

"Maybe, you might seen him while you was in Greenwood. What is it?" Legolas asked. "Why are you asking about him?" I turned to the twins and then back at Legolas.

"I just found out who my real father is, and it is Enerdhil," I said. I saw Legolas´s jaw just drop to the ground.

"How do you know?" Legolas asked.

"After request of our father," Elrohir said. "My brother and I found out who father thought was her father, but what the old man said, he only pretended to be it to protect Lord Enerdhil´s pride." I turned to Elrohir.

"Don´t ever call him Lord," I said. "Because he is not!" I tossed my arms in the air.

"He is," Legolas said. "And how can that be true?"

"Because an old man just gave me my mother, Lydia and Enerdhil´s love story, and no he is not a lord, when he abandon my mother while she was many months pregnant," I said.

"He had to do it, Tiaashar," Elladan said.

"No, he could have stayed with my mother, protected her and been with her during the birth, not leave to break up with his other lover," I said.

"Tiaashar!" Legolas warned me. What now? "Enerdhil is a good Elf, he does not earn to be talked like that."

"Fine," I said. I began walking up the steps to the Golden Hall. Ugh, I want to kill someone. I turned to them while walking. "Why not you invite him while we both stays here during the war, so I could talk like that in his face!"

"You both will stay in Edoras?" Gimli asked and looked up at Legolas.

"No, I am leaving, but she is staying," Legolas said.

"No, if I am not leaving, so won´t you!" I said my husband. "We are seriously having this talk again?" I asked, almost yelled to make sure he heard me. I saw Aragorn smile. "And you future king, have no right to smile like that." I pointed at him.

"Tiaashar, come on, it sounded like your father had no option," Aragorn said. I corrected him.

"Not father, Enerdhil, he is not going to be called like a father in front of me!" I said stubborn. I turned; I am giving up here. I walked pass Eomer who I almost crashed in.

"Tiaashar, what is wrong?" Eomer asked. Oh for the sake of heaven… Why is everyone asking me that? I continued to walk, almost run. "Wait, Tiaashar."

xXx

**I was supposed to update this chapter a day after, but that did not happen and I am really sorry.**

**I want to thank they who have favourite and followed this story and Love and Blood.**


	28. Not your decision

**Oh my, it is soon a week since I last updated D: that is not very good. I saw now that I uploaded the chapter in document manager, but not the rest. But here is chapter 28.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 28**

Not your decision

xXx

"Come in," I said after I had throw up in a bucket in my room. It was Eomer who came in. "It is midday, the midwives said you get sick in the morning, not midday." Eomer smiled and closed the door.

"It seems a lot have happened, Lady Ranger," he said. "What happened?"

"Well… I am half Elf by the way," I said. He looked surprised, but not so surprised. "I cannot believe I have not figured that out, knowing now that I haven´t looked like I have aged. My father lives in Greenwood, though I am not going to call him my father. My father is Thorin Oakenshield and so it will be." Eomer sat down on the only chair here. "Though I might have overreact a bit now, I see that."

"Well, another proof you are with child," Eomer said and I laughed. "I could hear your voice from inside the Golden Hall, everyone was looking at you." Really? Did not notice it. "It is something I must talk to you about." I nodded, all right… "About the Silmaril." I looked towards the necklace that still lay on the night table.

"Are you going to tell me that I am going to stay?" I asked. "It won´t work." Not at all, because I am going!

"No, you are quite stubborn, I know you will go to war with us," he said. "But I am still worried. Gandalf told us you had a vision that you are not planning on telling us, not even Legolas." I nodded, they had figured that much… "If Sauron gets the Silmaril, there is a change the world will fall." I nodded.

"Yes, because even the wisest people in Middle-earth can tell the Silmaril might know where the Ring is, so if Sauron has it…" I did not finish it.

"Right. On the meeting we had, we figured out that the vision you had, it was you get captured," Eomer said. I furrowed my eyebrows. They know so much? "That Sauron will torture you till you tell where the Silmaril is." I nodded. "And that is no good for your child." I sat more in to the bed. I hate this talk. I touched my belly, like if I can protect it now from evil talk.

"If you tell anyone…" I began.

"I won´t, I promise. You have my word," he said and I nodded.

"The thing is, if I do go, the vision will come true and I might save Legolas, but if I don´t go. Sauron will take him," I said. "Legolas will die, he won´t tell the enemy where I am."

"But if you do go and get captured," Eomer said. "You and the child might die. You mumbled that you lost it when you fell on the floor during the feast." I did? "So the vision says that you lost it."

"Just say it, my child is doomed," I said.

"No, you cannot say that!" Eomer said to me harsh. "I will do anything to not let that happen, no one of us will let Sauron take you. But your necklace can heal." I looked at him, yes of course. I did not think about that.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Well, I read about it in a book, and I saw the necklace the other day," he said. I smiled and then something came up.

"You are brilliant," I said. "I did not think about that, even I saved King Thranduil´s life with it. But I am the only one who can use, and it draws energy from me." I saw it on him something went wrong. "What were you thinking?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it won´t work now," he said.

"Tell me." I sat up on the edge of the bed. He thought I could use, for someone…

"I thought it could heal you, but since it draws energy from you that won´t work," he said. Yes it will! "I did not want to tell anything to Legolas, because last time he gave me a deadly look." I chuckled.

"It can work," I said and stood up. "If I just get captured and I can save Legolas and myself."

"Wait now," Eomer said and stood up too. "I don´t think you are thinking this through, as I see know I haven´t at all."

"No, I mean it Eomer. Saruman is dead, he cannot hurt my child and I am not letting someone hurt Legolas," I said.

"No, now you are not thinking. I told you I am not letting you get caught, or any of us would letting that happen."

"Eomer," I said. "It is either I or Legolas."

"And you are with child," he said. I took a deep breath. "Will you sacrifice your own child for stupidity?" He asked me. "I came here to try talk you out of something stupid. I have seen it before. You saved me few years ago, by only getting yourself almost killed."

"When Saruman told me I was with child, when I did not even know it myself, I said I won´t go in war," I told him. "That was if I knew I was with child. Now that I have seen what will happen, I have to. That future is set, if I don´t let it happen something worse will happen." I took a deep breath. "Last time I had a vision, it was complete. I saw it as a whole. Now it was… I don´t know, two parts? I mean I heard which I believe is Saruon´s voice, and then I heard myself, and I saw myself captured. They did not fit together. Who knows, maybe that was two different futures…?"

"And you will risk everything to find that out?" Eomer asked me. "Now that I know it, I am sorry, Tiaashar. I am not letting you fight this war."

"Too bad it is not your decision, but mine."


	29. Rohan will answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 29**

Rohan will answer

xXx

I looked at Legolas as he entered my room, or our room. Eomer had left few hours ago and I had to sort my thoughts. "I might," I began. "Been too angry at you and the others. I just had to let it out." Legolas smiled.

"You are with child, it is understandable and we all had a good laugh after you left," Legolas said and took his arms around me. "What do I have to do to make you stay?" He asked.

"Not much," I said. "Just stay here with me." He sighed. "But I am going to let you go, without me." Legolas was not sure if he believed that. I saw it on him.

"Are you all right? Are you sure you´re feeling well?" He asked and looked deeply into my eyes.

"In the vision… I did saw something, and I do think it will be wise for you to go with Aragorn," I said. "I don´t like it, but it has to be. But now you have to find a way to make me stay." Legolas smiled and gave me a teasing look. I narrowed my eyes, what is he thinking?

"Well I can think of a few things," he said and kissed the corner of my lips, and then my cheekbones, to my neck. "We still did not finish the ceremony, because you had to pass out." He stopped and looked at me. "If of course it is safe for the baby." I chucked, feeling redness in my face.

"I think the child will be fine," I said and he continue to kiss where he left off and went further down.

xXx

"So you gave in, I hear," Gimli said to me. We were both sitting on the edge outside of the Golden Hall, enjoying the morning after breakfast. I smiled, it looks like it. I nodded. "Finally you listened to reason."

"To reason?" I asked. "I had my reasons to come with too."

"Do you know what it is yet?" Gimli asked me and looked at my belly, I looked down at it.

"No," I said, as it was obvious. "How can I tell?" I asked him.

"Well, it has been said that women do can tell if it is a boy or a girl," the Dwarf said. How does he know that? "It just been said." I laughed.

"No, not yet I believe. But I think I know what it is after my visions in Lothlorien," I told him. "A boy." Gimli grinned widely.

"I am happy for you, Tiaashar," he said. "Have you and Legolas discussed names yet?"

"Well… No we haven´t, but I told him the names I saw in the vision." I looked at Gimli and he lowered his pipe, knowing what name would be first.

"I wished he was here," Gimli said, thinking about Thorin.

"Yeah, me too"

xXx

"Did you mean it? About Arwen might not sail to the West?" Aragorn asked me. We sat before one of the houses here in Edoras, not far from the Golden Hall.

"I don´t know Aragorn, but she truly loves you," I said. Aragorn suddenly began smiling. "What is it?" I looked at him suspicious.

"You and Legolas are having a child," he said. He figured that out now or…? "I just never thought you two would so early, and definitely not before a wedding." I laughed sarcastic.

"Very funny, Aragorn. You and Arwen never…" I did not finish and he looked at me serious.

"I could not never put a child in Arwen," he said. "It is tempting of course, for both of us that we could… But no. We controlled ourselves." He really makes this worse.

"All right, I see you point," I said. "But he had been away for long, and Lothlorien is a very beautiful place, the ground is not so bad either." I laughed, thinking back at that time and yesterday and the day before.

"He makes you happy, it is all that matters," he said and looked at me. "Now that you are part Elf, you two will get long and happy life together." I smiled, yeah we would. I touched my belly. We are a family now. I have made a family. "Does King Thranduil know?" I looked at him.

"He knows about the wedding, but the child I don´t know," I said. "But I guess, it does not matter anyway. Nothing he could do about it, but I am sure he is happier now." Aragorn looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I am Half Elf," I said. "Not completely a mortal." Aragorn laughed and looked before him. "But we are having this child, I don´t care what other thinks." I looked down at my belly and then I saw Aragorn run away. What did I say? He ran towards the Golden Hall in all rush, I stood up and looked over the mountains and saw a beacon lit. It is just a beacon… Gondor´s beacon… They are calling for help! I began running towards Golden Hall too. Aragorn was already inside. I stopped inside the Golden Hall and it looked like people were waiting for King Théoden´s decision.

King Théoden looked at me, and then back at Aragorn.

"And Rohan will answer, master the Rohirrim," the King ordered. I smiled, good thing he decided so quick. I looked at Legolas, but then he will leave too. Again!

…

"Please, be careful Legolas," I said to him. We were standing outside the Hall. "I want to see you again, and as soon as I know the war is over I am coming to Minas Tirith." He smiled to me, holding around me.

"I expect you to do that," he said and we kissed. "I will be careful, I will stay away from the Nazgûls. I know you worry about them." He took a hair lock from my face and behind my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said and he walked down to where Gimli was waiting with his horse, Arod. I walked back in, hearing Eomer talking to his men. I went right away towards the guest room no one was using. In a chest on the floor I saw the armour I have been getting and my own clothes for the war. I took them on, and then I took on the men armour. I took on the helmet and ran out to the stable. I saw in the distance that King Théoden were leading the Men towards Dunharrow and I saw two white horses, one the King sat on and Legolas. I got myself to the stable; all the Men had yet not got out of Edoras.

I quickly saddled my own horse, packing tent, food and some spare clothes with. I had _Calithilel_ and _Glawarel _on the horse, with my bow and arrow on the back and I rode out of the saddle. Keeping myself in the back of the army.

I am going and no one will stop me!


	30. Our little secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar. **

**Chapter 30**

Our little secret

xXx

I stayed inside the tent; not going out so people will know the Lady Ranger is here. And wonder why I was not on top near the mountain where the King is. I had set up my tent behind a tree so it covered me so Legolas won´t see me. It was getting late and I looked at the Silmaril in my hand, lying on my back. I heard a horse stop outside my tent and someone dismount. I saw on the horse leg the horse was white. Don´t tell me it is Legolas, for he will hear it, I don´t care what he says at the very moment. Someone entered the tent but it was not Legolas…

"Lord Elrond?" I asked to be sure and he nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Except seeing my own sons, I am asking the same to you," he said. "I have spoken to Legolas and he thinks you are in Edoras." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to explain, like Thorin did when was caught doing something stupid with Fíli and Kili.

"I am going," I said. "I have to go, and I won´t change my mind after what you have said." Lord Elrond smiled.

"I see," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Giving Aragorn Anduril," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "We reforged the sword of Narsil." I widened my eyes. "Now Aragorn is travelling into the mountain to get help. You are outnumbered." So he is going to get the dead men I saw in the vision. "He left with Legolas, Gimli and my sons." Well now I can go out of the tent. "I know you have seen a vision, tell me about it." Well it cannot hurt anyway. I explained him the vision, told him everything.

"If you see, if I am not going, I do think they will take Legolas," I said. He nodded, understanding what I said. "And he will die. I cannot bear that."

"I have seen a different future, but it ends badly." What? "And I think it will. You are going into a trap, Tiaashar. You are entering the same mistake as your father did." Excuse me?

"What did you see?" I asked him.

"I saw the battle field, I saw the Nazgûl take Legolas, torture him, and they want you." I closed my eyes, they won´t do that now. "I saw his death, and now I might will hear your death instead." I looked at him.

"It won´t be our death, it will be his," I said. "I will come out of it alive, the dead will not take me or Legolas, or our child."

"This will be your downfall, Tiaashar," he said. I have to do this! "You truly are a daughter of the Dwarves. But you have got some pride from your real father and that will get in the way." When he left I bowed to him. I… I have to save Legolas.

…

The Dawn was coming. We were leaving soon. I went outside, stretching my legs and arms. "Lady Tiaashar?" One said and I turned to him, he was the one who had the tent next to me.

"Yes that is me," I said and went back in the tent. I got everything I needed on. Should I take the armour from Rohan on me? I guess it is not needed, it will only be in the way, feeling already fat. I had the Silmaril around my neck, and my two swords in my belt with bow and arrow on the back.

"Move out!" I heard Eomer say and I walked out of the tent seeing Eomer ride pass me, though he did not see me.

I began riding with them. I looked around. I know Merry is with us somewhere. Though his pony won´t manage to Minas Tirith with how we will ride. I then saw a small child sitting before another man. There is Merry, but whom is he sitting with?

…

We will be in Minas Tirith tomorrow when the sun is coming up; this is the last rest before the White City. "Lady Tiaashar?" I heard Merry said. I looked at him. He was with Eowyn.

"Eowyn?" I said surprised, she did not have the helmet on.

"Tiaashar?" She said, just as surprised as me. "You should not be here." I know that…

"Does Legolas know?" Merry asked me.

"No, he does not. He will find out eventually. Good luck you two," I said and left them. We were soon moving out again. I found Firefoot, Eomer´s horse but the owner was nowhere to be found. I took off the Silmaril and placed it in the saddle.

"You must tell no one," I said and gave Firefoot the last I had off the apple I had eaten on. "It will be our little secret, all right?" I saw he liked that I gave him the apple. _"Our secret,"_ I said on Elven tongue and he listened more now. _"Take care of your owner, make sure Eomer comes out alive."_ Firefoot wanted more, but I left him.

I walked back to my horse and mounted him, as King Théoden said to move out again.


	31. The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 31**

The Darkness

xXx

"Death!" King Théoden screamed, raising his sword.

"DEATH!" His army answered and raised their weapons. Minas Tirith was soon taken, how many levels of the city have they taken? Three? The sun was rising behind us when I screamed death and we was marching. I had my bow in one hand, as my horse speed up with the others I aimed at the Orcs and fired. From the horseback, I wasn´t that bad. I was coming closer and closer to the Orcs, firing my arrows as I did; I took out my right hand sword. Looking up over Minas Tirith seeing Nazgûls… My horse jumped over one Orc and I killed the next by cutting off its head.

I continued like this when I heard King Théoden call.

"Make safe the City!" But that is when I heard horns behind me and roars from beasts I haven´t heard in a long time. They were not from Rohan… Nor Elves, Dwarves or Men as I know of. I turned and saw gigantic beasts coming from the south. Legions of Haradrim… We all stood in a row with King Théoden and I looked to my left seeing Eomer coming next to me.

"You too stubborn for your own good," he said to me. I chuckled. I saw that the Orcs that was now before us would not reach us until the beasts do. I withdraw my two swords and took forth my bow and placed an arrow on it. "Ready?" He asked me.

"Always is," I answered. "It would be better if it was a little bit of rain." I smiled and waited for orders. When King Théoden ordered us to attack we did, riding forward towards the beasts from the south. I aimed, hitting one in the neck; they are too thick their skin. I took forth my swords again and began cutting wounds in their legs, duck as one of those teeth's coming too close, cutting one Orc head off.

"Aim for their heads," I heard Eomer say and I looked to my left seeing one of those beasts on two legs, he was right next to me and in return my horse went on two legs. Scared of the gigantic beast. I tried calming him down, but my horse landed right on the right side of me, crushing my leg under it. I screamed of the pain, tried getting loose at same time. I just saw the beast on its way down on me; even it tried to stay up. My horse got up and I grabbed a part of the saddle and ran with me, just close enough that the beast landed before my feet. I let go and I lay on my back, feeling a huge pain in the leg. I closed my eyes, pretending I am dead, but then I heard an Orc roar and I looked up, seeing it was about to kill me. I saw a spear go through its stomach and the Orc landed on me.

I took a deep breath, knowing my heart missed a beat.

I sat up, got the Orc off me and saw Eomer trying to help me up.

"Wait, my leg," I said. "I can´t stand on it."

"You cannot lie here and wait for death," he said and he took me over his shoulder. What on earth?

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I can fight with one leg." Eomer was holding me up with his left arm and having his sword with his right, killing ever Orc that came close. "Eomer! Behind you!" I said to him as I saw two Orcs catching up with us. Eomer turned just to cut the head off one and stab the other. I then heard the scream of Nazgûls.

"Eomer! Get me down!"

"No!" He said.

"Nazgûls!" I warned him. He put me down not until later next to one of those dead beasts. I saw we were out of the war zone.

"Stay here," he said and went back to the war. What about me? Come on… I saw the Nazgûls fly over the city and some over our army. I cannot sit here and do nothing. He could at least give me one of the swords with me. I lost them… Again! I heard something, someone moving and I looked to my left seeing a shadow. It did not look like it was an Orc shadow, either a man from Rohan or they from south… The beast I was next to still had the tent for his Men on him, so I got myself inside. Trying to find a weapon and a hiding spot. He then spotted me.

"A woman!" He hissed and came over me, taking his hand around my neck and lifted me up, squeezing as he did. I tried to find some air, tried get off. I closed my eyes and kicked him in the stomach with my ok leg. He let go and I landed on my destroyed leg, I screamed of the pain but shut up right away. The man got up and looked at me, I then saw a ghost behind him. A ghost? He looked like a ghost and then the ghost just stabbed the man.

The ghost then looked at me and I saw more of them just come over the beast and rushing towards the city.

"Thanks," I said to the ghost before it continued with its… brothers? When the army of Dead Men was passing me I tried standing up, using the beast. If they are here… It means Aragorn and Gimli is here… Legolas! I looked out. I was still hiding and I saw the Nazgûls. I could hear Lord Elrond´s words like he was next to me. I looked over the battlefield, hoping to find Legolas or someone I know. Come one… That is when I saw it.

I saw the Dead Man from the Mountain in the city, clearing it from the evil. It is done. It is over. We won! I smiled, but my mind turned serious… My vision? Where is Legolas? I saw the man from Rohan from my vision; he was the one I thanked for saving my life. I then saw the Orc that tried to kill me with an arrow in its chest. It has already happened. I looked up in the sky and saw Nazgûls fly away. They fled back to Mordor. But I cannot see how many they are. I see them now just as black dots. Five maybe.

I looked towards the city and saw a mist and then the dead men. Aragorn stood before them and then they left. The dead men got peace now.

And when the mist, what strangely enough had come with the dead men, disappeared I saw Legolas. He was too far away so I could not completely see his face, but I knew his build, beside I saw the twins walking towards him. Legolas is all right. He is alive! Not captured as he could be.

Neither am I.

I got out and stood up with the help of the beast. I looked up and around, trying to spot a Nazgûl. But they were all gone. I walked, or halting, towards the Elves. Legolas saw me and I could see his expression clear now. He was shocked seeing me, happy he was, but then it washed away. He was angry. I looked up again, no Nazgûls… They are gone. I am still here and so is Legolas. I looked at myself; I had Orc blood on me. I sat down on the ground and looked at my leg. It looked… Not good. The twins of Lord Elrond came to me. Elladan looked at my leg, none of them said anything.

"_Here, bite this. I must take your foot back in place,"_ Elladan said on Elven tongue and handed me some clothing. I took it in my mouth. I did not scream as I heard a click, but I had my eyes closed. _"Are you hurt anywhere else?"_ I shook my head. I looked at my left hand and saw a small cut.

"Except for this one," I said. Elladan looked at it.

"It will be fine," he said. He looked at me for the first time. "You are insane." I looked at Legolas. Elrohir helped me up on two feet, or maybe just one. "Your pride will be your downfall."

"You don´t need to say it," I said. "Your father has said it. I don´t need to hear it twice." I saw Elladan smile. I saw Gimli come almost running towards me.

"You young lady!" He said and pointed at me. "You are expecting a child and you go in war? What about what you saw? Did you not think of that?" He was not very pleased. But I saw it in his eyes he was not truly angry, he could not be angry for long. Not on me.

"I backed away," I said. "I was hiding." Gimli took his arms around me and I hugged him. I looked towards Legolas. He ignored my look. I then heard a scream and looked towards the source. It was Eomer. He was running towards someone on the ground, all in tears. I saw whom he picked up. Oh no… Eowyn. No not her. I saw Firefoot come up next to me. Looking for sweets. I looked through his saddle and found the Silmaril. I then got myself to Eomer.

"Tiaashar, no," I heard Elrohir say. I went on my knees next to Eomer. He was devastated, totally broken. It looked like Eowyn is dead. I had the Silmaril in my own hand and I grabbed Eowyn hand. Just a little bit, just heal her a bit. Not so much so I will fall into the Darkness again.

"Tiaashar!" Eomer warned me. I looked at him, but I saw my vision was blurring. Oh no! And the darkness took me.


	32. I love you, Tiaashar

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 32**

I love you, Tiaashar

xXx

I looked stunned out from my balcony. I have never seen the sun shine so bright on the White City before. It is beautiful. I saw wounded men lying around in the city, they were getting help. But they were just lying there, on the street, not in a bed. It makes me feel guilty. My leg were healing, it hurts walking though. I haven´t seen Legolas yet. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf have been here, checking on me, along with the twins. Pippin is taking care of Merry in a room next to me. I told Aragorn to go check on Eowyn, she looked bad. Well I blacked out healing her. I tried healing her. But she haven´t had woken up yet. I heard someone enter my room and I turned, expecting to see Aragorn. Bringing news from Eowyn. But I saw Legolas. He was still in his battle clothes. In his hands he had my two swords, _Calithilel _and_ Glawarel._ He took them on the table and came next to me, looking out at the city. Not saying anything. Someone have to break this awkward silence.

"This army came from Minas Morgul. There are still an army in Mordor, so it will be another war," I said. "I won´t be going." I did not look at him when I said it, but I looked down on my belly. It had grown. I like the feeling. Knowing it is a baby growing in me. "Thanks for finding my swords." I saw Legolas smile and then he looked down on me.

"I should have known you will come to the war," he said. "I could had brought you with me, then I known you will be safe."

"I am safe now," I said. He took his arms around me and mine around him. I leaned on his chest. He smelled like Orc. "You need to take a bath." He laughed. "How is Eowyn?"

"Aragorn is checking on her. Eomer is worrying of course," he answered. "You healed her a bit. Is the baby all right?" He asked me and touched my belly. I placed my hand over his.

"The healers said so. Just give few more months and I won´t be available to walk," I said. He kissed my nose, the corner of my lips and then my mouth. "I love you, Legolas. And I promise you I will never ever do that to you again."

"I promised I will protect you, and I will," he said. "I am not letting anything hurt you or our child. And I will promise you I will be careful." I smiled. "I love you, Tiaashar."

…

I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" The voice asked.

"Tiaashar," I answered.

"Come in." And so I did. I saw Eowyn in her bath.

"Oh, I am sorry," I said. "I did not know you were taking a bath." I took some dresses on her bed.

"It is all right, maybe you can help me solving this puzzle," she said and having her hair in her hand. She tried to brush it but it got worse. "I have no strength today." I took a chair behind her and took her hair and helped her solving this knot.

"Didn´t someone do this for you?" I asked.

"Well yes, but it got worse as I was in bed all yesterday," she said. "You look good." What? "I see your belly have grown since I first saw you in Helm´s Deep. There no one could see you were expecting a child." I smiled.

"Legolas told me to go for a walk, I think he is sick of my joy," I said. Eowyn chuckled. "Shield maiden of Rohan." Even I could not see her face, I saw she was smiling. "They think I am insane for going in war. You and Merry went up against the Witch-King, you slayed him. I am afraid of those Nazgûls."

"I am not expecting a child," she said. True enough. "Do you know anything else about your vision?" She asked me. "Have you seen anything else?"

"No. I don´t understand why I am getting them. I haven seen the children Legolas and I will have," I said. "I am sure I got them so I will know what happens if I don´t go in war. But I am worried about Legolas. Lord Elrond said he saw Legolas get captured."

"He won´t," Eowyn said. I finished the knot.

"What if he does?" I asked.

"You can´t say that, neither can you think it." I gave her the towel and took the dresses in her closet. "Where are those dresses coming from?" She asked me.

"A tailor gave it to me. She said you did not have so much. And by the look of it, she has right," I said. It was only one dress here from before and one on the chair next to the bath. "How are you doing, Eowyn?" I asked her.

"I am fine," she said. I turned to her. She had a silver dress on. I took my hands on my hips. Really? "I just wish my uncle survived. That I could had saved him." She sat down on her bed and I next to her. "I miss him. I miss how he tries making me laugh, his laugh." I saw she began crying and I took my arms around her. "I don´t want to cry."

"It is good to cry, Eowyn. Just let it all out," I said to her while she was crying. She stopped and took away her tears. I looked towards the door where I saw Eomer stand. "Eomer?"

"I am sorry for interrupting," he said. "May I have a word with my sister?" I looked at Eowyn and she nodded. I stood up and walked towards Eomer.

"I am glad you are all right too," I said and left the room. Even the war happened yesterday, it is people I haven't managed to speak to yet.

…

I turned on my back when I heard the door open. It was Legolas. He looked worried. I have been lying on my side in the bed looking out. It was a beautiful day. "Tiaashar, are you all right?" He asked me and sat down on the bed, putting one hand on my leg. I nodded.

"I am fine, I just needed some rest," I said. It was the truth. "Just a bit tired. How did the meeting go?" I asked him.

"Gandalf don´t know where Frodo and Sam are." He took a moment. "We are going out." Going out? "To war. Aragorn are leading they who can fight to Mordor, to the Black Gate. To give Frodo and Sam a chance to get to Mount Doom. There is ten thousand Orcs between them." I sat up.

"When will you leave?" I asked.

"We will leave today." I tried to smile, but it only came out fake. He took a hand behind my neck. "I will come back. I always will come back to you." I went in his arms.

"I know, Legolas, I know. I expect you to come. I will wait for you. Bring back the peace."


End file.
